Always and Forver
by Random Day
Summary: This story is not dead, just undergoing major rewrites. Updates will resume in the future.About four years before the movie, Creedy finds and rescues a woman near death. This is the story of Creedy and Ali, and their journey through life together.
1. Arrival

_Very first fic..be nice and I'll give you a cookie!_

_Hope you enjoy at least a little bit of it!_

Chapter Uno!

* * *

A lone figure staggered brokenly over the charcoal colored landscape of bare rock and ash. She stumbled, using the last reserves of energy to regain her balance and stagger forward a few dozen more feet before she stumbled again. She fell to her knees, ignorant of the sharp rocks that sliced her once khaki cargo pants. Had times been better Ali would have been clean and beautiful with creamy skin and coppery bronze hair and bright blue eyes, as it were she was exhausted beyond the limits of man, her throat so dry it hurt to swallow, bruises and cuts and ash covering her slender body. She willed herself to move forward on hands and knees, she didn't want to die, not out here. Not in the open, not alone. She kept moving, knowing if she stopped she would die there.

Creedy sighed softly as he sipped his weak coffee. More like muddy water he thought. He was sitting out on the front steps of the castle enjoying a few solitary moments alone before he returned to the beehive of activity that was the inside of the castle. They would be leaving for the fields in a few minutes, just to make sure everything was as it should be. Quinn was adamant about harvesting the food before it was ripe-Creedy didn't blame him, nor did he envy his friend for having to carry all the burden of worry among the people of the castle. He stood up, stretched that 6 foot muscular frame of his that most of the women in the castle would kill to have with them in bed at night and turned to go inside. Out of the corner of his eye a slight movement in the distance, beyond the wall, caught his attention. He turned fully to inspect it, knowing at once it wasn't a dragon but some other living form.

"It can't be..." He dashed off down the stairs calling for Quinn. Through the gate and up the road just a slight bit he came to stand over the by now still form of an exhausted and very dirty...woman. He knelt down beside her and touched her forehead. She made a small noise in her throat between a gasp of air and a moan.  
"Easy girl, it's alright Creedy's got ya." He picked her up gently and carried her back to the gate where he was met by Quinn. Quinn had a look of concern on his face as he watched Creedy come through.  
"Get her to Isabell. She'll fix her up in no time." Creedy nodded and headed up to the castle,  
Quinn cast one more look around to the blackened hills and one to the sky beyond before shutting the gate.

She groaned, moving her hand up to her head as she attempted to get her thoughts in order. 'Okay this is good, Im still alive, still in one piece...' Her eyes popped open when she realized she was laying on something soft. A bed. A dingy little room, clean but gray just like everything else in this world, two dim lights hung by a cord from the ceiling and three or four other beds were around the tiny closet of a room. When the door at the far end of the room opened she sat up a little to fast and sent her head swimming with blackness closing in over her eyes making her momentarily blind.  
"Good to see you awake. You stirred up quite a commotion with your arrival." Her vision cleared and she watched as an older woman with signs of gray and crows feet around deep eyes that had already seen a lifetime worth of destruction handed her a small glass of water.  
"Not to fast. We'll try some food in a little while." The old woman sat down on a creaky old chair next to the bed.  
"Your name child?"  
"Alyssa Glasno but everyone calls me Ali." Isabella smiled.  
"Nice to meet you Ali. My nameis Isabell but most everyone just calls me Isa." Ali nodded and drank some more of the water.  
"Little scare you gave us there,when you were brought in."  
"Where am I?"  
"Youare in a castle in Northumberland. It's not much but its better than being out there with no shelter."  
"Yes, yes it is." Isabela patted her leg and popped out of the chair.  
"Get some rest from the looks of you when you came in you could use it." Ali nodded and laid back down, asleep in almost an instant.

* * *


	2. Meeting the Savior

_**Disclaimer (since I forgot to put this up in the 1st chapter) I DONT OWN!**_

* * *

Ali slept through most the day, and night and most of next morning. She had a small bowl of soup for lunch, it was nice to have something in her stomach for once.  
"Here I brought you some clothes, dunno if they will fit ya very well but they are clean." Ali thanked the motherly woman as she stood on still weak legs and stretched.  
"So do you think you will be up to going to dinner tonight?" Ali didn't even have to think about that.  
"Yes I'm very much ready to get out of this room, if only for a little while."  
"Alright, I best go get to cooking then." Isa smiled at Ali before continuing.  
"I'll come to get you in a bit when its time for dinner." Ali nodded and drifted back off to dream land. 

Sure enough when dinner rolled around Isabell came to lead Ali to the common room where most everyone was sitting around on anything that could hold their weight with a cup and plate in their hands talking to each other. Isa satAli down at a small table in the corner and returned a few minutes later with a plate full of...well it wasn't really full of food but it was food and Ali scarfed it down anyway. Ali took her time to examine those around her, most didn't look like the type of people she would consider talking to under normal circumstances, and she wasn't great with people. "Don't be afraid Ali, most of 'em here are good people just trying to live, they wont bite. If they did bite they would have me to answer to." Ali gaveIsabell a small smile Isabella took to pointing out some of the noteworthy people that were there.  
"That's Eddie, he's alright but don't get on his bad side, he's got a nasty temper if you want a fight. That's Jared, Quinn's adopted son..." Ali looked at the 11 year old, he was adorable with big eyes and light skin. While Isa kept rambling about various people Ali's attention landed on two men, probably in their late twenties, early thirties. Both were tall and lean, good nature in their eyes but other than that they were different as day and night. Black hair, and green eyes, scruffy brown beard and deep chocolate eyes on the other. They seemed to be lost in conversation and she took the chance to openly stare.

Quinn and Creedy arrived just in time for dinner, they sat surrounded by men and women but simply ignored them as they talked to each other.  
"You really should close your mouth and stop staring Creedy." Creedy instantly dropped his eyes and shoveled a mouthful into his mouth to cover his blunder while Quinn calmly continued.  
"She's a pretty little thing, you should talk to her."  
"Quinn, you must be joking I can't just waltz up there and start talking."  
"So you will just capture her heart while you sit here and stare? Unlikely but alright."  
"Fine I'll go and talk to her when dinner is over."  
"I'll shove you over there myself if I have to, remember that."  
"If your so interested in her why dont you go talk to her?"  
"Because she's more your type." Quinn grinned at his buddy.  
"'My type'?" Creedy gave him a look, causing Quinn's smile to widen.  
"Don't deny your attracted to her, you'd be lying if you said you werent, I saw the way you looked at her when you brought her in, and judging by the amount of drool on your shirt-" He didn't get a chance to finish because Creedy huffed and cut him off.  
"Fine Quinn I'll go introduce myself to her after dinner."  
"That's a good boy Creedy."

Isa noticed Ali staring at the two. "Spotted Quinn and Creedy have ya? Many a woman here would jump at the chance to warm their beds...myself as well but I'm to old for those sort of things." Ali laughed at thelook in Isa's eyes. "Tell me more."  
"Quinn is more or less the leader, and Creedy...well he's just...Creedy. Been friends ever since thedawn of time I would guess. Good 'ol boys they are. Quinn's mum was one of the first to die, dont know anything about his dad. He doesn't really talk much about before, but I do know he came from London. Creedy lost his sister and mom about 4 years after the first ones appeared and not long afterward his dad apparently decided to take one out with a shotgun, that didn't go to well." For some reason Ali clung to every word the woman next to her said about Quinn and Creedy though she was more interested in Creedy. Dinner was over before long, Ali had long ago lost herself in memories of when she and her friends would gather in the crowded lunch roomand catch a bite of something to eat, before fear of dragons. She remembered Sarah, her closest friend who had been inseperable from each other. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the figure behind her and when they spoke and put their hand on her shoulder she jumped so badly she fell off the bench she was sitting on to look up at a very worried Creedy from her back.  
"Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you so badly." He bent down to help her up, one of her pants legs was caught on a loose nails and had a rip from midthigh down to her knee.  
"You took a bit of a tumble there, are you sure your alright?" He said, his eyes were full of concern and yet at the same time a small glint of laughter was present. 'How pretty' Ali thought, when she was finally able to stand up he offered her his hand which she took and firmly clasped.  
"Creedy at your service." She grinned like a goofball. "Ali."  
"I'm glad your up and about. Most of us were worried for you, anyone from the outside is welcome here."  
"Yea I'm better thanks to Isa." Just then the older woman came and nodded to Creedy.  
"Ill leave you to it then. Good night Ali." He left and went up a set of stairs just past the entrance.  
"Isabell?" Ali was still watching the doorway Creedy had exited through.  
"Yes?"  
"Who found me? I want to thank them." Isabella smiled fondly at Ali, already she felt affection towards the young woman.  
"Well then you missed your chance to thank him." Ali gave her a questioning look.  
"Creedy was the one who saw you and brought you in." Ali was shocked. The man she had been talking to was the one that had saved her! At least now she would have an excuse to talk to him.

* * *


	3. Into the Shelter

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_One month later_

Morning found Ali, Mattie, the other cook and roommate to Isa and Ali, and Isa all in the kitchen, getting the food ready for lunch and brewing massive amounts of coffee which always seemed to be in demand. Ali was watching the bread darken and turn crispy as it was toasted when Isa called her.  
"Would you mind doing me a favor, Ali? The boys are outside fixing a hole in the roof and will probably work straight though lunch if I know Quinn. Would you take this to them?" She handed a bucket full of sandwiches and 6 waterbottles for the men to share. Winter would be here in a few months and with the harvest coming up Quinn had made fixing the roof a top priority.  
"Sure I don't mind." Isa smiled knowingly when Ali left lugging the bucket with her. Mattie chuckled.  
"You just can't stand the fact they aren't together yet can you?"  
"No but you can't blame a girl for trying." They resumed their work in quiet amusement.

Ali didn't have a problem finding the men, but it was a challenge not to stare. The 9 or 10 men were taking a quick break from their work and sat around in the shadow of the castle, sweat glistening on their shirtless bodies, she blushed when her eyes met Creedy's who was shirtless as well. They all looked at her expectantly but she merely continued to stand there like a bump on a log thinking of that very nice chest in front of her.  
"Well Ali what do you have in that bucket?" Creedy spoke to her and enjoyed the embaressed blush he saw come to her cheeks as she stammered.  
"Oh uhm Isabell sent this for you since she thought ya'll might be hungry."  
"Let's see it then." and "Out with it" were all phrases shot at her. She set down the bucket and watched as the men pounced on it like a lion on a wounded animal. They bit into the sandwiches and tossed around the water bottles. Quinn smiled at her from his place and nodded his head before he bit into a sandwich. Creedy was the last to get a sandwich, he smiled when he pulled out two and gave Ali a questioning look.  
"Want one?" Ali smiled and accepted, some nagging feeling in the back of her said told her Isa had planned it that way as she sat down beside him and they ate quietly just enjoying the bright sun and peaceful moment they shared.  
"Nice of the three of you to fix this and to bring this out."  
"I had nothing to do with it, Isa fixed it, she only asked me to bring it out, but I would have even if she hadn't asked me, I had to get out of the kitchen for a little while." Ali realized she was babbling. 'Say something smart, don't babble.' She repeated over and over.  
"I thought you liked it in there."  
"I do, I've always liked to cook but I just had to get away for a little while. Those two are like mother hens sometimes." Quinn smiled to himself knowingly at the two not far away from him as he finished his sandwich and rubbed his hands together, most of the others had already finished and were passing around the water bottles. Isa will be proud of herself when I report this.' he thought to himself. Abruptly the peaceful moment was snatched away and replaced with a moment of unearthly silence filled the air and then that tell tale sound of a dragon screaming through the air.  
The alarm went off around that time and the men scrambled for shelter. Ali stood up and made to run towards the castle doors when Creedy caught her by the arm and pulled her along. She vaguely noticed he had his shirt on, somehow it didn't suprise her he had time to put on his shirt, grab her and dash for the door in the span of2 seconds.  
"This way!" Men were shouting to each other, ducking when the sound grew louder as it swooped down. Quinn opened a side door and Creedy pretty much threw her in and followed along with the others who all tumbled in through the narrow door.  
"Get inside! Go! Move!" Quinn said pushing some forward through the hallway as they came out into the open bottom floor of the castle and saw a line of people going down a flight of stairs. Creedy pushed her into line and ran off with Quinn up the stairs to the higher levels. Ali was tugged along the surging mass of people and taken to a small alcove at the bottom of the stairs, it was tiny and cramped beyond belief but the depth of the room and the steel door would stop even the most determined dragon, or at least that was the idea. She was shoved into a corner and joined by a mix of little ones, men, and women. The noise was thundering in the tiny room with screams and crying and shouts, curses and sobbing. Quinn and Creedy were the last two to come in, with them came three little ones who had hidden under a bed and been overlooked in the chaos. Ali felt the breath being crushed out of her lungs while everyone jostled to get back from the door. She wanted to breath and they were crushing her. "Get off me!" Suddenly she felt the crowd give way.  
She wrapped her arms around a strong body and felt safe once again.  
"Creedy."  
"Shhh. It's alright Ali." He led the way towards the front where there was a bit more room and settled her beside him. The two of them sat down and he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him. She listened for a short while to Quinn and Creedy speaking in low tones, the sound reverberating in his chest was comforting and lulled her to sleep. She awoke sometime later with two little ones asleep on her legs, and someones foot poking her ribs, it seemed everyone was either dozing or napping. It suprised her that there was actually room to lay down, but everyone was being slept on and sleeping on others. Quinn had gone up to check for any signs of the dragon, when he returned his poked his head in the door an nodded. "Sleep good Ali?" She nodded sleepily.  
"Your shoulder is quite comfortable Creedy."  
"I'm glad." He smiled, causing her to smile. 'Gorgeous.' She thought as he pushed her gently forward a little to get through the door. At the top of the stairs they stopped and watched the others go by, back to their daily business. Creedy didn't exactly want to leave but he didn't have a reasonable excuse. 'Besides what will she think of me if I say Hey I can't think of anything so say so Ill just stand next to you. Idiot think of something!'  
"I guess Quinn will be wanting us to start again, I'm sure Isa is looking for you as well." 'Nice one.There goes your chance Mr. Creedy.' He mentally kicked himself, while she merely nodded as Creedy walked off and joined up with Quinn and a few others on their way to resume the roof work.

* * *


	4. A Past Revealed

_I decided I hated the original chapter but wanted it to still be there, thus I reedited it, I think this one fits better anway...Itll work better in the end I think._

* * *

Ali walked into her room and was greeted with the sound of laughter, the two motherly women were laughing loudly over some shared memory.  
"And then the poor boy got pushed into the river! You remember that Mattie?" Isa said between gasps of air.  
"Or course, I was the one who pushed him in!" They cracked up again, when they calmed down a bit they noticed Ali giving them one of those 'I missed the joke so I'm not laughing' looks.  
"Just how long have you been friends?" Her question was directed to the both of them but Isa spoke up.  
"Well, lets see we were born in '65, lived next door to each other and grew up together, so I would say about 55 years, not that we are THAT old." Isa added with a wink.  
"Tell me more." Ali sat down on the edge of her bed and gazed at them with wide eyes. Isa and Mattie glanced at each other, it never occurred to Ali before just how alike these two were in their personalities and looks.  
"Well." Mattie spoke. "The two of us grew up together, like sisters, and when we got married well it was only natural that we lived next door to each other." Isa butted in.  
"And I still can't get rid of you after all these years." Mattie gave her a cheeky grin.  
"Well I had my daughter and Mattie was her second mother"  
"Mattie you didn't have any children"  
"No, we tried it just never happened"  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Mattie shook her head.  
"No need to be, Im almost glad it saved the heartbreak of losing them to dragons"  
"What about your husbands"  
"Oh, Richard had cancer, died when he was fairly young and my daughter got married and moved away to France, last time I heard from her was before Paris fell"  
"Mine, Albert, had a heart attack 8 years back, so now once again its just us two." Silence.  
"What about you Ali? What's your story?" Ali smiled.  
"I should have expected that, fair trade after all. Uhm let's see, my father was in the military and my mom stayed at home and took care of me and my brother. I lived in Texas until I was five then we got transferred. My dad was big on the military and his dream was to have my brother, Nathan, become a Marine. I don't really know what happened to them because when I was 8 or 9 mom decided I should see my grandmother who lived over here, so the two of us got onto a plane and came across 'the pond.' We were only supposed to stay over here for 2 weeks." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"After that we just kind of ran from place to place did whatever to stay alive, tried to stay a step ahead of them. We'd stay in the subways or bomb shelters whenever possible. When I was 18 my mom finally died and I've pretty much been on my own since. I did stay at another castle for about 7 years but things got so bad me and a few otherschose to leave, of course that wasn't the brightest plan as I'm the only one still alive." The two old women felt sympathy for the girl, after all they had at least grown up and lived without fear of dragons for half of their lives, but the younger ones, ones like Quinn, Creedy and Ali, they had grown up with dragons, life before ash and fire was a distant memory. Because of the dragons they had lost so much, family, friends, love, life, and their youth. They made for themselves a new life, hiding behind stone, cowering in the shadows when a dragon was spotted. Only the strongest, or luckiest, survived to see another day. Even the little ones, they had no idea what grass was, they never saw a live unburnt tree, never not known the fear of a dragon. Who needed nightmares when they lived one?

* * *


	5. Interested

_This is a short chapter._

_Have fun with it._

* * *

Creedy slept later than usual, the dreary gray sunlight weakly coming through a grime covered window. He sighed as he stretched and pulled on his boots and shirt. Quinn came in with two cups of coffee and handed him one.  
"Morning Quinn." Quinn nodded and handed him a cup.  
"It's hot, Ali made it a few minutes ago. Thought you might like some." Quinn almost laughed to see his friend glance at him when he mentioned Ali. 'He's more interested than we thought.'  
"Sleep good?" Creedy grinned mischieviously.  
"Not with your snoring."  
"I could say the same for you." Creedy looked shocked when a pillow collided with his face.  
"I do not!" He threw the pillow back, grinning.  
"Come on then we've got work to do." Creedy fell back on his bed and sighed.  
"When will you ever rest Quinn?"  
"When there's reason to." He offered his hand to his friend and pulled him up from the bed.  
Another day of existance.

Ali inspected the damage done to her pants and sighed, Isabella had offered to mend them in her spare time. That was almost two months ago and she was sure she wouldn't be getting them fixed anytime soon, not with how busy the poor woman was, and Ali couldn't sew at all, the one time she tried she pricked her finger, somehow managed to sew herself to what she had been sewing and created a giant knot in the thread all at the same time. She would the patient and wait for Isa to mend her pants. She got to know more people but still wasn't quite comfortable around them, except for Isabella and Mattie. They were her adoptive mothers, and she their adoptive daughter. 'Don't forget Creedy and Quinn.' She thought to herself, her meetings and talks were few and brief with Creedy, though she found she looked forward to them more and more.  
"Ali come help me with this." Isa was drying a bunch of just washed plates and threw her a towel. A little one scampered in followed closely by another. They stared wide eyed and runny nosed at the two women.  
"Ben! May! Get back here!" Creedy popped into the kitchen, he scooped the two up and apologized. Isabela was quick to stop him.  
"Creedy why dont you and Ali have some coffee. It's a fresh brew. Ill take care of the little ones."  
He thought about it for a moment, his emerald eyes looking towards Ali and he nodded setting the two back down on the ground. "Come on you two, let's get back to the others." Isabela took a hand from each little one and led them away. For a little while that awkward silence stood between them, then Creedy jumped to life and poured two cups and handed her one while motioning for the nearest table.  
"You've settled in quite well from what I hear. Isa thinks of you as a daughter."  
"All thanks to you, Creedy." He smiled slightly and fingered his cup.  
"If theres anything I can do for you, holler."  
"Just where exactly are you from, your accent is different." Ali blushed a little remembering only Mattie and Isa knew her life story.  
"I came over here from America when I was 8 or 9. Where are you from?"  
"Born in Glasgow, raised in Paisley and a bit in Canada and currently living in Northumberland." Heimitated her perfectly in her slight Texan accent. Ali smiled at him. He grew serious, his eyes darkening slightly to dark green.  
"It's good to see you smile Ali, hardly anyone does anymore."  
"Because we've forgotten how. With dragons and all I dont see how people can smile like they used to." Creedy stretched out his arm across the table and covered his hand with hers. "Don't forget how to smile Ali." Ali met his eyes, something about the way he said her name sent small shivers up her spine, his hand over hers felt so warm and comforting, something she hadn't felt in quite a while(besides the shelter). Creedy sighed and pulled away, mentally cursing Quinn for his timing as he called from the hallway.  
"I'm in here Quinn!" He stood up and gave Ali a sheepish smile.  
"Later then?" Ali smiled and nodded. "Later."

* * *

_I fixed and added a bit more to hopefully make it a bit less confusing._


	6. First Kiss

_Enjoy._

* * *

During the next two months Creedy and Ali spent more and more time together, she also came to think of Quinn with a brotherly affection, the way he cared for everyone and wanted the best for them all touched her heart. Creedy and Ali always tried to find a few meager minutes here and there in their busy schedules to spend some time with a friend. (Isa would faint if anyone told her they were just friends) They talked alot usually over a cup of coffee or his 'black label' which they had both suprised each other with. It suprised her to know he was capable of making such a thing, until he explained his father had owned a pub,and she suprised him by being able to actually drink the liquid.  
They were sharing a small glass after dinner, sitting on the stairs and watching the people below them chatter and talk and the little ones running about. Creedy stood and pulled her up with him.  
"Theres something I want to give to you." He led the way from the crowded room up to a landing where a few feet away was a large wooden door, . He opened it, obviously it was the room he shared with Quinn. Two single beds, a small desk and a few shelves here and there. He walked over to a shelf and dug through the pile of clothing.  
"I got this from Isa about a month ago, sorry it took so long to get it done." He turned around and handed her the same pair of pants she had ripped upon their first meeting when she had fallen off the bench.  
"Oh Creedy thank you." She hugged him tightly around the neck.  
"I didn't know you could sew, I thought it was a woman's job." She teased, he just gave her one of those smiles that could and would send any woman to melting like an ice cube on texas asphalt in the middle of August.  
"It's a useful quality to know how, comes in handy at times like these." A moment of silence and Creedy gently touched her cheek. Ali just looked at him as he brought his lips down to hers, it wasnt that she couldn't move, she just didnt want to. Even that gentle kiss took her breath away and for a moment she forgot everything in the world and only the two of them existed in a small paradise. The two of them simply stood there for the longest time until the sounds of footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and the sound of voices drew nearer.  
"I better go." He nodded as she headed towards the door, throwing him a small smile as she left.  
Creedy sighed and collapsed on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didnt even hear the door open and close as Quinn entered.  
"Well well someone must have finally kissed the girl." Creedy, startled quickly turned his head to Quinn.  
"I don't know what your talking about." He resumed staring at the ceiling and Quinn laughed.  
"Yes you do, don't play dumb with me I saw you leave with her. She likes you and Im guessing from you dreamy state you do to." Quinn could almost see Creedy's ears prick up when he said that.  
"You think so? I mean you think she likes me?"  
"Would you have been able to kiss her otherwise? The way she looks at you, she smiles more around you and you smile around her. Creedy alot of people dont get the happiness they deserve in this world, but you and her..." He let his voice trail off and left Creedy to his thoughts, and think he did. 'Did she really?' 'Is he just pulling my leg?' 'Is it that obvious?' So many questions running through his head, he finally sighed and sat up. He pulled on his boots and silently left the room and a sleeping Quinn behind.

Ali entered her room only to find Isa and Mattie were both there, sitting together on the same bed with a look of conspirators about them. Isa slapped her thighs and stood up.  
"Well I see our little love bird has returned."  
"What are you talking about?" Ali walked across the room to her bed.  
"Oh please, I saw you leave with him, so did Quinn so dont start that 'I don't know what your talking about'. You like him, its obvious and from the looks of you he kissed you didnt he?" Isa crossed her arms and stood there waiting for Ali to reply, trying to look imposing but with a grin on her face it didn't work.  
"Is it that obvious?" Mattie chuckled.  
"Honey, it's a great big billboard screaming 'I got kissed' plastered to your face." Ali groaned and sat down on the bed, She hoped Creedy liked her as well, but she didnt want the whole castle talking about it either. Isa came to set down beside her and pulled her into a motherly embrace.  
"Well we all knew it would happen eventually."  
"You did? Who is we all?"  
"Me, Mattieand Quinn. Creedy was so worried about you when he first brought you to me, he practically demanded I make sure you live." She smiled at the thought of Creedy loosing his cool. "It's just something about the two of you, when your around each other you both smile, you seem truly happy. That's something alot of us don't get in this world." Isa stroked Ali's hair and then moved off to her own bed.  
"Good night all." She said and a moment later the lights flipped out. Ali stayed awake for the longest time, in the exact same predicament as Creedy though she didn't know it. She listened to the sound of soft snores and grunts from both Isabela and Mattie as she slipped on her boots. Maybe a quick walk through the castle could clear her mind.


	7. Can't Sleep

_I like this chapter. :-)_

* * *

Creedy walked along the castle hallways, his footsteps unguided by his distracted mind, so it was a suprise and yet at the same time not that he found himself pacing back and forth in front of Ali's room. 'Figures.' He thought to himself that his source of no sleep was probably in there sleeping soundly and peacefully. He was startled from his thoughts when someone opened the door. Ali. (of course who else?) She turned around and nearly collided with him.  
"Whoa Creedy. What are you doing up?" He scratched his head.  
"Well I uhm couldn't sleep and I decided to go for a walk through the castle."  
"And I thought you were standing outside my door." She smirked, he glanced at the floor.  
"I wasn't standing outside your door, more like walking back and forth in front of it." He casually pointed out.  
"You were still outside my door." She leaned up against the wall,looking at him through the dimness of the night.  
"Thanks again for the pants." Ali said softly, feeling the coldness of the castle seep through her clothes. She shivered slightly.  
"I really didn't mind. Besides I got you out of your other pants." They laughed quietly, it broke the ice. Ali shivered again, more noticable this time.  
"How do you do it?"  
"Do what?" He was lost.  
"Stay warm here in the winter." She said hugging herself, he shrugged his shoulders not really feeling the cold like she did.  
"Im used to it I guess."  
"Used to it my ass, it's bloody cold!" He leaned over her and picked at her thin t-shirt.  
"For starters Iwear more than what you have on now when its cold. Me warm, you not." He said pointing from himself wearing a warm sweater to her and her t-shirt. She pouted.  
"You mean. I no like"  
"Aw come on I was just giving you a hard time." He sounded pitiful and gave her puppy eyes, she sighed dramatically.  
"I dont know though, you were pretty mean making fun of me, after all if it wasn't for you I would be done with my quick stroll through the castle by now and back into my warm bed."  
"Fine then I know when Im not wanted." "I don't think you would take the hint even if I did give you one." She joked.  
"Really? You think I'm oblivious?" He pouted.  
"No I think your stubborn and hard headed, just like a man."  
"And you Ali arent much better than the rest of the women here." "Well now we have that settled, Im cold and going to bed."  
"Can I at least tuck you in then?" He said, the traces of their playful banter falling away. She turned back to the door and pushed it open.  
"If you want." He nodded even though she couldn't see and followed her in. It was dark and he ran into a table, something fell over and clattered causing him to cringe at the annoyingly loud sound.  
"Wake up Hell while you at it." Ali whispered softly, a hint of laughter in her voice. She made it to her bed without incident and was in the process of climing beneath the covers when a heavy weight sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed her cheeks with his fingers after he tucked the covers in around her like a mother would for her child.  
"Good night Ali." She grabbed his hand as he moved away.  
"Stay? Please? Im cold, you warm. Just until I go to sleep." Her voice was soft and irresistable, using the words he spoke earlier to her advantage, he climbed into bed as she made room for his larger frame. He wrapped his arms around her and within minutes she was asleep, nestled warmly beside Creedy beneath a big blankey. She was asleep within minutes, but he held her for a few more.

He kissed her head as he reluctantly pulled away all the while thinking he could definetly get used to the idea of having her in his arms everynight. He went back to his room and laid down, he was out like a light within three seconds.

* * *


	8. Those Two

_Cheers!_

* * *

If Ali had thought it was cold before, she was now feeling like a hairless dog stuck in a blizzard. The days turned even colder and the castle halls were freezing in late November, everyone had piled on clothing and no one went outside unless it was important. One good thing was that Creedy was able to spend more time with her and on occasion they had even been caught by the little ones in a darker corner, which embarassed her to no end. She was walking to the kitchens for dinner,when Creedy grabbed her around the waist from behind. He nuzzled her neck, his breath hot and moist, she became putty in his hands when he did anything to her neck.  
"Creedy stop! We're going to be late for dinner!" She said trying to sound authoritive but she gave up when he turned her to face him, his thumbs going over her cheeks softly.  
"Isa will make sure you don't go hungry, you can eat during our show." Ali smiled remember the first time she had seen them do such a thing. It was when she watched that she realized just how much Creedy loved children and how good a father he would make. The little one's loved him as well.  
"Which one are you going to do?" "The Lion King." The dinner bell chimed one last time as the two stragglers made their way to the kitchens.

Ali watched from behind the little ones who sat wide eyed and unusually quiet as all their attention was honed on the two men in front of them acting out 'The Lion King'. On more than one occasion she had to stifle her laughter and once nearly had to leave the room. They both were wearing brown robes and oven mitts for paws. The final battle between Simba and Scar, Creedy was Scar and Quinn was Simba was by far the best part. The way they 'fought' with each other and dramatically overacted their adaption, narrating the whole time, revealed the two had been working quite a bit on perfecting it, at the risk of making themselves look like complete and total idiots (which they did anyway).When Simba became the rightful king everyone gave a standing ovation. 'Scar' and 'Simba' knelt down to lead the prayers, then proclaimed it bedtime while the children groaned and moaned as they were hustled to bed. Ali had the duty of making sure they all were tucked in tonight. She just hoped the little ones were cooperative tonight and got into bed quickly, sometimes they were a bit wild after a show. She went to tuck in Ben and May, two perfect little angels with big brown eyes and curly brown hair.  
"Are you gonna marry Creedy?" May said softly in that innocent child voice. Ali smiled and tucked her and her brother in.  
"I don't know May. Why did you ask?"  
"He said you were pretty." That made Ali smile all the more.  
"Well see May. Good night Ben. Sweet dreams May." She poked each of their noses, her way of telling them she cared for them.

When she did return nearly 20 minutes later she found Creedy and Quinn sharing a small glass of "Creedy's finest." Creedy had his back turned to her so he didn't see her approach and Quinn didn't give her away as she had a finger over her lips asking for his silence.  
Finally she was close enough that she pounced and yelled causing Creedy curse magnificently as well as spill what remained in his glass.  
"Damn woman! Trying to give me a heart attack!" Quinn was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and Ali looked so innocent. Ha!  
"No just wanted to surprise you after a performance such as that." He clutched his heart and took a deep breath.  
"You succeeded, now come here." He growled, grabbing her about the waist and pulling her to his lap.  
"You both did wonderfully well, you'll be future stars at a children's theater...taking tickets!" She laughed when Creedy tightened his hold on her and played mad.  
"Ticket takers at a children's theater, Quinn are you hearing this? She's calling us bad actors!" Ali laughed and leaned her head again his, savoring the nearness.  
"Your not BAD actors, just...amusing. One more than the other." She giggled thinking of Creedy's over the top impersonation of Scar. She thought it was sweet of him to give up his ego and make a complete and total idiot of himself for the sake of the children.  
"Thought so." Creedy kissed her, Quinn cleared his throat and excused himself from their presence. "Good night Quinn, you did well tonight." "Good night Ali, don't keep this old man up too late." He said putting his hand on Creedy's shoulder." "I'll try not to." She laughed back. He left the two alone. 'Those two.' He thought as he went to his room, smiling the whole way.

* * *

_Isn't May adorable?_


	9. Pineapples

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did, but I dont.**_

_As usual: Enjoy._

* * *

The two, much to Isa's delight, were at the moment were sitting on the stairs looking on in public privacy from their vantage point at the mass of people who gathered for some free time after dinner. Ali leaned back against Creedy's chest, her eyes closed in daydream.  
"You know what sounds good?"  
"What?" He asked.  
"A pizza...with a coke...and pineapple for dessert." He would much rather think of other things than old foods he had once consumed by the ton.  
"Why not just put the pineapple on the pizza?"  
"It made the pizza taste funny, besides it was my favorite fruit."  
"Then we will just have to fix that. Come on before Isa sees us sneaking into her kitchen."  
He was already up and off by the time Ali had managed to stand. She caught up with him when he came out of the pantry closet with a triumphant smile on his face.  
"Dunno if this is still good its been in there for years but we'll find out." He grabbed a fork and took her by the hand.  
"Best to keep this under tight wraps-last time I did this I was scared for my life Isa would catch me."  
"Creedy frightened of an old woman?" Ali smirked.  
"You would be to if she threatened to hang you up by important body parts if she ever found you near the door to the food closet again." His seriousness made her laugh as they made their way up to his room, (The threat of Isa barging into her room was to great.) His room was quiet and private with Quinn still gone, they sat on his bed and Ali watched suspensefully as he popped the top and stuck his fork in, he ignored her and made to bite down on a chunk of pineapple but she grabbed his wrist and wrestled the fork from him.  
"No you dont! You should have grabbed your own can if you wanted some." She said stuffing the chunk into her mouth. She moaned as the taste of pineapple filled her mouth.  
"And you should share with someone who risked his balls for you." He said good naturedly.  
"You have those?" Creedy growled.  
"Woman! Give me that!" He growled and wrestled the fork back, he stabbed another chunk for himself. "I was only playing! Come on Creedy!" She pleaded trying to reach across him to get the can. "You still don't get anymore." He said leaning away from her and stretching out his arm so the pineapple was out of her grasp. "You like to torture me don't you?" She crossed her arms. "Yeah, your fun to mess with." He relented and gave her the can.

With an empty can and fork sitting by his bed on the floor as the only evidence of a crime commited they lay like two cats stretched luxuriously on his bed. Somewhere in time she had drifted off to sleep curled up against him.  
"Good night Ali." He said softly, pulling the blanket over them both. Quinn came in an hour later and saw the two asleep.

Ali wandered down to the kitchens, yawning and scratching her head she automatically went to make a large pot of coffee put it seemed someone else had beaten her to it.  
"Did you sleep well Ali? I didn't hear you come in last night." Isa said, the two were alone in the kitchens. Ali yawned again, slowly waking up she leaned on the counter.  
"I didn't come in last night, fell asleep in Creedy's room."  
"AND?" Isa raised an eyebrow and pushed a cup of fresh hot coffee towards her.  
"And what?"  
"You didn't do anything? Nothing at all?"  
"No, we just ate some pineapple and fell asleep." It took a moment but then Ali slapped a hand over her mouth, Isa was giving her one of those 'uh huh' looks.  
"I wasn't supposed to say that."  
"So Creedy went into my food closet again, did he? He's going to get it when I see him. And you-falling asleep! Is it that boring?"  
"I like him Isa but we haven't done anything like that. And the only reason he went into your food closet was because I said I wanted pineapple."  
"So you both were in on this?" Ali felt like a cornered pup.  
"Uh yea, I reckon we were."  
"Fine but no more, you hear? If I find out either of you has been in there again, I'll do something about it. Understand?"  
"Yes ma'am." Ali saluted the elder woman.

Creedy came down to the kitchens for his morning cup half an hour later, Ben and May at his heels.  
"Good morning everyone." He said cheerily, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup.  
"Good morning yourself. What do you have there, strays?" Isa said, she made it a point to pick up the sharpest knife and examined the blade, she didn't miss the quick look he gave to Ali.  
"These two decided the wanted to reenact 'The Lion King' on my bed this morning didn't you guys?" They nodded their angelic faces and greedily accepted the two pieces of toast Ali offered them, they scampered off with their treasure.  
"Where's mine?" Creedy asked sweetly. Isa tossed another piece of toast at him he fumbled trying to manage it but finally grasped it.  
"Don't you have better things to do than stand there?" Again she fingered her 6 inch long cutting knife and looked pointedly at his crotch. He eyed her nervously and backed away.  
"I'll see you later then." Hehurriedly exited the kitchen. The two women bust out laughing.  
"Isa that wasn't nice, he's going to be looking over his shoulder all day now." Ali giggled.  
"You know I wouldn't really do that, besides I like to have a little fun now and then." She shrugged, grinning, and resumed her bread toasting.

"I swear she knew. She knew Ali! How does someone keep an eye on all the food in that closet! It was a pineapple can for heaven's sake!"  
"Well your still all in one piece so maybe she didn't."  
"Ali, she knew! Did you see the way she was giving me the evil eye!" Creedy pointed at his eye and it twitched.He whipped around at creaking of the stairs, three little ones ran past laughing. At this rate he would die of a heart attack by the age of 35, she decided against sneaking up on him in the future.  
"Jesus Creedy. It's ok she wouldn't really do that you know." He sighed and turned back around. Even after an entire morning he was still a bit jumpy about it.  
"I know." Ali thought that was the end of it.  
"She knew Ali!" 'I'm going to kill Isa.' She thought to herself, Creedy seemed to have a thought and studied her for a minute.  
"You didn't tell her did you?" Ali did her best to act natural.  
"You didnt say anything that would give her any ideas? 'Not on purpose.' She thought to herself.  
"No of course not, I was in on it to remember?" He nodded, convinced.  
"Your right." She hugged him.  
"I've got to get back and help with the dishes. I'll se you later ok?" He nodded and they parted, she could heard Creedy grumbling about how they should only having spoons.

* * *


	10. Christmas

The next week suprised them all when nearly a foot of snow lay over the ground, temporarily hiding the fact the world was black and burnt, instead turning it white. The little ones had bundled up and were at the moment rolling outside in the snow, playing and shoutinga fewadultskept a lookout.  
After making sure there was enough coffee to last a little bit Ali had asked for permission to go outside for a little while, she had always loved the snow but now it made her forget how ruined the world was. Outside on the steps she overlooked the children rolling and throwing snow balls at each other, they didnt go farther than 10 feet from the steps but they were having a wonderful time. Completely off guard she stumbled back when a snow ball hit her squarely in the side of the head, she looked around and found Creedy standing there with another ball ready to be thrown, with a grin on his face.  
"You! I'm going to get you!" She jumped off the steps and raced towards him, greatly slowed by the deep snow, she made her own snowball and threw it at Creedy, he easily dodged it but was hit by another one she had made thrown. It exploded in a poof of white on his chest.  
"Ha! I got you!"He looked at her and then at the snowball in his hand, he threw it down at his feet.  
"Alright then I proclaim war upon you!" He roared and waded through the snow, trying to run towards her. She tried to dodge him and escape but he closed the distance between them. Growling, he grabbed her shrieking and laughing and brought her down to the ground. He was quickly taken off balance when a large clump of snow was shoved directly into his face, blinding him for a moment, so he didn't see the triumphant smile on her face. Ali squirmed away but helunged at her and tried to pin her down but she somehow managed to squirm away from his numb hands. When they finally stopped the dou laid side by side completely out of breath from their laughing and snow wrestling. Creedy rolled to his side,looking down at her his greenish blue eyes,he touched her cheek with an extremely cold finger, but Ali didn't notice. He leaned down and kissed her lips(The kiddies are watching). Ali became suddenly became aware of the freezing cold snow seeping through her clothing after the kiss ended. Mentally groaning at the thought of going back to the kitchens, but she had to help the Queen of the Kitchen, aka Isa, and it would be better to appear on her own than have Isa come looking.  
"As enjoyable as this has been I should get into some dry clothes before I go back to the kitchens." "Maybe I won't let you go?" "Maybe you can explain that to Isa when she comes looking." He pulled her up and they made their way inside the castle. 

December 25th rolled around, the snow barely clinging to the ground in a mass of ashy sludge. Everyone was gathered in the kitchens and full enough to be satisfied for the most part when a resounding 'Ho Ho!' came from the doorway. Adults and little ones all ceased their babbling and looked towards the entry way. Quinn stepped in beside a potbellied man in red and a long white beard. Ali watched amused as Santa was swamped by a ton of little ones. He waded through them to sit on a chair and two quickly climbed into his lap. Hepassed out sweet treats to all the good little boys and girls, which were quickly devoured. Most were now content to play with their friends and became oblivious to the ongoings of the adults. Until one piped up.  
"Where's Creedy?" This single statement caught the attention of everyone in the room, Santa looked at Quinn who cleared his throat, trying to by some time to think up something believable. 'Oh no, he cracks under innocent eyes.' Ali thought. It was funny Quinn could stand up to the meanest and not back down, but get a child to ask a question with those innocent eyes and he would crack and spill the beans.  
"Creedy was tired and decided to skip dinner and get to sleep, just like you all should be." Ali said, she caught the grateful smile from Quinn and a wink from Santa.Isa ushered the little ones out a few minutes later, and most of the adults dispersed as well. Ali smiled and walked by Santa.  
"Creedy was tired eh?" "Yea, I think I'll go tuck him in." Santa popped up out of his chair.  
"I think I'll come with you, just to check up on him and make sure he's been a good boy." They reached the bedroom door and Santa opened it up and walked in, Ali shut it behind her. She watched the hat be tossed off onto the desk, a mass of dark curls tumbling around, the hat was followed by the white beard. He fumbled with the belt and then pulled out two pillows from under his clothes and tossed them back onto his bed.  
"So I've been a good boy"  
"Yes you have been, here's your present." She kissed him, still in the red santa outfit.  
"Stay tonight? I like having you beside me"  
"You just want my body"  
"I'm not like that, I'm a good boy remember"  
"No girl in her right mind want the good boy." She joked and sat down on his bed.  
"Then why do you stay?" She grinned up at him.  
"I want your body." He finished removing his santa outfit and stowed it away for next year and jumped into bed.  
"Thanks for saving Quinn arse back there. We both thought if I did it it wouldn't be as noticeable, Quinn's always at functions like that"  
"No problem, I knew he would crack with those innocent eyes, but you underestimate them, all the little ones love you, of course they would miss you"  
"Yea, he would have. We'll have to find a replacement next year then." They were quiet for a few minutes, each getting closer to sleep.  
"Merry Christmas, Ali." No response, she was already asleep. He kissed her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Creedy in a Santa suit, I so would be on the naughty list to see that! Nothing really important except no more updates for at least2 weeks. Reviews would be appreciated but please, be nice and I promise it will get better._


	11. New Year's

_Two weeks over already? Well here you go._

_Everyone do the Happy Squee Creedy Dance! I laughed so hard when I read that! For those who reviewed- **Thanks!**_

_Hope you like this, Im not sure if I do or not.O well..._

* * *

New Year's Eve arrived and found Ali and Creedy leaning on the guard rail outside his at the moment abandoned room, each had their own steaming cups of joe. Creedy picked up his cup, Ali took a small sip of her own and scalded her tongue.  
"Happy New Year's"  
"To a happy year." Their mugs clanked together softly. It was one of those quiet moments then as they looked down over the rail to the group of folks down below them sitting around and chatting, although some would go to bed in an hour or two a few would stay awake and ring in the New Year. Ali turned her head to look at Creedy as he stared intently at her, his eyes a wonderful shade of green, how she wished hers could morph from blue to green or settle in the middle like his sometimes did.  
"What?" Creedy had been staring at her for the last few minutes, openly admiring her beauty, though not a supermodel she was no plain Jane either, but beautiful in her own right.  
"Your beautiful you know that?" She blushed. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. He stepped closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck as one of his hands tangled in her bronze hair. Their kiss deepend and lasted until the need for air became to great for the two of them to continue on without a quick gasp of oxygen. Creedy pulled her closer, their bodies flush up against each other. He assaulted her neck with his lips and tongue, she moaned when he grazed her throat with his teeth. Their cups of coffee forgotten he steered her towards the door to his room, he fumbled with the latch because he didn't stop kissing her but managed to open it eventually. They almost fell through when the door gave way but somehow managed to make it all the way to the bed, already various pieces of clothing were missing by the time they bounced onto the bed covers. Ali had no control as her hands snaked their way down his chest towards his pants, she argued with the button and zipper before finally winning. With the loss of their clothes they moved under the bed covers and continued with passion. She grabbed a handful of his dark hair and pulled him down for a passionate kiss as he moved inside of her. Both were so close to the end, that when the moment came Creedy growled and Ali moaned in pleasure. He rolled off to the side and pulled her along with him so she lay curled against him with her head on his shoulder facing the door. They lay there catching their breath, both enjoying the lazy post love making minutes. He kissed her forehead only to have her scramble to pull the covers up to her neck.  
"Ali wha-" He whipped his head around at the sound of a creaking floorboard, two little ones stared up at him with innocent eyes. The two naked adults turned crimson.  
"Jesus." He muttered before giving them a winning smile and waving from his position on the bed.  
"Ben...May...What are you two doing up?" May, always the outspoken one, spoke. "We heard about the grown ups saying Happy New Year and thought we would tell you." Creedy sighed, the clock across from him on the desk clearly said 11:15 p.m.  
"When we came up here we heard something, you were hurting her." Ali was absolutely mortified and was fire red from head to toe, Creedy wasn't much lighter.  
"I didn't hurt her. Did I Ali?" He prayed to God for something to come to him.  
"Oh no, Creedy didn't hurt me at all." May was thoughtful for a second.  
"What were you doing?" Creedy stammered, desperately trying to think of something to say.  
"Uhm, that well...It's a game that adults play." 'Im going to Hell for this.' He thought.  
"What kind of game?" 'O sweet Jesus no.' Ali thought as she tried to hide herself behind Creedy.  
"Uhm, well, it's-it's something adults do at certain times to...celebrate." The little one's seemed satisfied with this answer, making both Ali and Creedy very thankful.  
"Why don't you go see Isa and tell her Happy New Year?" It took them a second before they nodded, realizing in doing so they would be put to bed. Creedy was more than happy to get them out of the room and away from their big innocent eyes and questions. 

Isa was almost asleep when the door opened and revealed the sibling duo of Ben and May.  
"Can't you knock?" She asked as they stood there in the open doorway, Ben reached out and knocked softly on the open door two times. She had to smile at that, he was a clever one.  
"Out of bed past bedtime again I see"  
"We only wanted to say happy new year like all the grown ups do to each other. We was going to knock and say it to Creedy but we heard something and went in." Isa raised a brow. 'O lord what now'  
"Well?" She asked.  
"Creedy and Ali was in the bed, we thought Creedy was hurting her cause she sounded hurt but it was only a game. Then Creedy said to come say Happy New Year to you." Isa could only imagine what Creedy and Ali had been doing and that that had to be embaressing but maybe they would learn to lock the door.  
"How do you know who wins?" Ben asked, curious. Isa patted his head, shewasn't going to explain it to these two tonight.  
"Why don't you two stay here for the night, in that bed there. Come one I'll tuck you both in if you promise to be good." They nodded and made their way towards the empty bed, Isa was thankful they were easily distracted.

"Oh. My. God. I believe that was the most embaressing moment of my life!" Ali covered her face with her hands when Ben and May left. Creedy had to agree with her on that.

* * *

_Hope that was alright never written a chapter like this before..._


	12. Morning After

_Ok Im not sure if it's me, the computer, the Starbucks, or the fact its 2:40 am but just how the heck do you spell embaress? Like that? Or some other way? I've always spelled it like that but my word thingy kept saying it was wrong and I looked it up online and got: embarrass(same in my word thingy) /So confused./ Anyway if choice number 2 is right I've spelled it wrong for my whole life. but hopefully you know what word Im trying to say...(That's what I get for being Texan and spelling it the way it sounds.)_

_O yea by the way sorry this chappie is a bit short...once again the product of sleep deprivement, starbucks and overactive imagination._

_Ok sorry Im babbling. Bad Starbucks Bad! On with the show.

* * *

_

Morning. Ali rolled over, not ready to give in and leave the bed, a few more minutes of sleepy time wouldn't hurt anything. She was in the zone of half awake half asleep when memories of last night flooded her mind and her eyes popped open, she reddened once again at the thought of four innocent eyes looking intently at them. She looked over at Creedy, lying on his stomach with his head burrowed under a pillow sleeping deeply, the perfect way to ignore morning. She sighed, wide awake she pulled on her clothes and began to try and wake her bed partner.  
"Wake up. It's morning." He just buried his head farther underneath the pillow. She grabbed his pillow and yanked it away from his head, revealing a severe case of bed head. (In this case pillow head.) He still didn't budge but mumbled something about it being to early. Ali leaned over and kissed each naked shoulder before nipping his ear.  
"Wake up sleepy head." He rolled over and stretched but never once opened his eyes, even when his left hand traced her cheek affectionately. He was still half asleep when he was buried under a pile of clothes Ali threw at him.  
"I'll see you downstairs." She gave him a quick kiss and smiled when he pouted slightly as she left.

Ali was still blushing when she thought about last night's events, she saw the grin on Isa's face and blushed again.  
"So?" Isa said while Ali poured herself the last out of the coffee pot and made some more.  
"So what?." Ali didn't meet her gaze as she began toasting the bread and watched it slowly turn crispy around the edges.  
"What happened last night?"  
"Im sure you know exactly what happened."  
"I know two little ones with the names Ben and May saw more than they were ment to." Isa enjoyed watching Ali squirm beneath her gaze, after all how often did something this embarrassing happen?  
"And what lesson have you learned from this?"  
"Always lock the door?" About this time Creedy came in, calm, cool, and collected except for the state of drowsiness that hung over him. His pillow head had been somewhat tamed but he still held that pout where his bottom lip stuck out slightly. He let his hand rest on Ali's hip as he moved by, kissing her cheek and offering her a good morning as he moved to the coffee pot and poured two cups, one for himself and one for Quinn who would be following behind him shortly. He turned back around leaning up against the counter and took a sip, the sleepyheaded Creedy fled (probably because he just burned his lip) and was replaced by a brighter eyed bushy tailed man.  
"So I hear you had an eventful night?" Isa said sweetly, Mattie came in and snorted, mumbling something about little hoodlums in her bed and no sleep. Creedy's eye twitched at her remark but was thankfully saved from comment by Quinn who just entered the room.  
"Come on Isa I'm sure there will be plenty of time later to try and embarrass them but I think May and Ben did a good enough job already." Creedy examined everyone's shoes and Ali blushed.  
"Is there anyone who doesn't know?"  
"Well if the little ones don't stop asking what sort of 'game' was being played then the entire castle will know in about 30 seconds."  
"You know too?"  
"Yep they gave me the whole story a few minutes ago, right after you came down." Creedy sat down his cup, he looked paler than usual. It was no one elses business what happened behind closed doors between him and Ali. Something like this however was definetly not what he wanted everyone talking about.  
"I think I'll go for a quick walk." He quickly left the room, intent on tracking down Ben and May and putting duct tape over their mouths. Quinn picked up his coffee and left, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Ali?"  
"Yes?"  
"The toast is burning."

* * *

_Tell me what you think (be nice about it please)...you can even drop an idea or two if you want Im having me some writers block. MOST LIKELY no more updates for a wee bit just cause I gotta write more to post._


	13. King Kong

_Chocolate chip cookies helped...still not entirely sure about it though._

* * *

Creedy weaved through a small group of giggling little ones running underfoot, trying to make his way to where Ali and Quinn were sitting and talking after dinner.  
"Slow it down kids! Keep it safe!" He called out, they ignored him and vanished around a corner. He shook his head, smiling to himself. before being ambushed by 7 under the age of 7. Everyone laughed as the kids 'overpowered' him and he sank to the ground with an 'oof.' The little ones clambered on top of him and made a racket while Creedy was their prisoner, though he didn't seem to depressed about it. He let them bounce around on him, not minding they were really to heavy to do so.

The riot caught Quinn's attention and he motioned with his head for Ali to look behind her.  
"Look at him, Ali. He loves the kids, always has." Ali watched his eyes sparkle with laughter and his laughter filled the air, mingling with the little ones and a few other adults. He grabbed a little girl and tickled her, she shrieked in laughter and kicked out, scrambling to get away. They scattered for a moment and he sat up, getting to his feet when the little ones regrouped for a second attack. Creedy gave a playful roar and picked up two, swinging them over his shoulders, King Kong style. Four more attached themselves to his legs making him immobile. He was only able to take a small step forward and had drag his other leg with two attached children much to their delight. He wasn't getting anywhere very quickly at this rate.  
"At last the great beast is brought down by the brave and fearless hunters." He slowly sank down, falling over onto his side and laid still.  
"Creedy?" One came forward and poked him in the ribs. Creedy popped up and gave a shout, they squealed in fearful delight. He laid back on the floor, raising his hand in defeat.  
"Alright kids that's all for tonight." They groaned and protested, he groaned trying to get back up.  
"Can we play again tomorrow night?"  
"We will see." He left them then, making his way over to Quinn and Ali.

"Have fun?" Quinn teased. Creedy gave him an 'are you serious?' look.  
"O yea, I think they broke my back though."  
"The brave and fearless hunters had to bring down the beast somehow." Creedy grinned.  
"They could have asked. I would have gladly surrendered."  
"Aw but that would take away from the fun of watching you!" Ali said as she stood up to get some coffee.  
"Want anything while I'm up?" The two men shook their heads. They watched her walk away, Creedy was interrupted by a very tired looking Ben who crawled into his lap and put his head on his shoulder. He was getting to big for this, Creedy's legs would be numb in a few minutes.  
"They grow up fast don't they Creedy?" He nodded.  
"They grow up too fast Quinn."

Isa came through and rounded up the children, deaf to their protests.  
"Go on! All of you to bed!" Their bubbles popped immediately, they obeyed dejectedly but placidly. Ali had always thought she would have made a good drill sergeant. Isa came to get Ben but Creedy said he would put him to bed, she shrugged and herded the others to bed. That was how Ali found Creedy a few minutes later, he looked more content that she had ever seen him before with Ben asleep on his shoulder. She the sight of Ben asleep on Creedy's shoulder brought a warm feeling to her chest. Smiled and joined them just as Quinn stood up with a yawn and said 'good night' to them both.  
"You ready to go?" She asked Creedy who nodded but remained sitting there.  
"I can't move my legs." She took his hand and help him up with a heave. He took an unsteady step, his legs so numb he couldn't feel from the knees down. He managed to make it all the way to the bunk beds where the little ones slept and put him to bed and were halfway up the stairs before the tingling needle sensation kicked in.  
"You go on without me."  
"Don't start that, you sound like a bad war movie come on you sissy." She laughed at him.  
"Since when did I become a sissy?"  
"Since I decided not to use foul language and call you a pus-"  
"You kiss me with that mouth!"  
"You never objected before." He shrugged.  
"True, but then again you never called me a sissy."  
"Well Mr. King Kong, I never had a reason to until your legs went numb."  
"That's what I remind you of? A giant hairy monkey?"  
"He's a gorilla not a monkey." She replied.  
"Well fine then, see who hogs the covers tonight." He said as the tingling sensation reached its peak in his legs.  
"You will do no such thing." She used that tone that every woman is capable of, the pissed off PMS tone that tells guys its time to duck tail and run the opposite way.  
"Your right I wont, Ihave a healthy fear of man women thanks to me mum."  
"She sounds like a nice lady." Ali said absently opening the door and entering. Creedy snorted and stumbled in behind her.

* * *

_Well there's another chapter for your enjoyment. Don't you just hate it whenyour legsgo numb :-)_


	14. Backrubs and Butter

_I think this is the longest chapter so far. Enjoy and remember kids: Have fun. (the voice inside my head sounded like a perky cheerleader...save me!)_

* * *

They were in bed staring up at the ceiling through the darkness. Neither of them had spoken for a while now, but neither of them could get to sleep.  
"How are your legs doing?" She whispered.  
"I can feel my toes now, so thats a plus." They were quiet, the creaking of Quinn's bed disturbing the peaceful night as he flipped over in his sleep.  
"Ali"  
"O no. I hear that tone but no I won't. I will not you understand? No. No. No." She put a hand up in his face when he nuzzled her neck.  
"Please? I'll be a good boy and behave."  
"You didn't behave for your mother why would you behave for me."  
"Cause I worship and praise you like the goddess you are." "If I didn't know you were saying that to get your way I would be flattered." "Come on! Please?" Ali gave a resigned groan but smiled when he cheered gleefully and rolled onto his stomach. 'Such a loser'  
"Your spoiled you know that? Worse than a damn girl. Most people get along just fine without one but you, you could have a breakdown if you didn't get at least one a week! You owe me for this." She said it quietly, trying not to wake up Quinn. Creedy just purred when she started rubbing his back, giving him a massage. In Ali's opinion he was addicted to massages, he even thought it was better than chocolate. Nothing is better than chocolate. Not even sex. (You can have chocolate in public. Anytime. Anywhere.) For a good 10 minutes she gave him a massage. She wanted to laugh evilly when she stopped, knowing he would protest.  
"Don't stop, keep going." He was to relaxed to move from his position so his words here slightly mumbled.  
"I'm stopping, nothing you say or do will make me start again"  
"Cold." He said playfully, finally moving he pulled her against his chest and wrapped an arm around her.  
"You're going the right way towards no more backrubs." "I'm sorry." She smiled to herself.  
"I know"  
"I'm still not satisfied, I need another." "Persistant little bugger aren't you Creedy"  
"Whatever it takes." She could hear the grin on his face.  
"If you had your way I would have nubs for hands, do you want that? Nubs for my hands?"  
"No I would rather you have hands...a back rub works better with fingers." Her mouth opened in shock as she flipped over to face him and gave him a playful slap.  
"Creedy you bastard." She said none to seriously.  
"What, I'm just playing-I really don't want you to have nubs but I'd still like your backrubs."  
"My foot is down and its not moving so go to sleep." Ali stifled her laughter in the pillows while Creedy huffed but got quiet.  
"You owe me for tonight ya know."  
"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you."  
"Well make it good when you do."  
"I'll do my best."  
"Is that a promise."  
"Yea it's a promise."  
"Good. Sweet dreams Creedy."  
"Good night Ali." Three minutes of blissful silence and Ali was only just now beginning to drift off.  
"Ali please just five mi -"  
"No." She almost shouted at him through the darkness, he finally took the hint and admitted defeat as he drifted off. He would make it up to Ali later. 

Ali woke up earlier than usual, she accidentaly jabbed Creedy in the ribs, waking him up.She decided to go start the coffee and Creedy went with her for lack of anything else to do. The kitchen was deserted when they arrived, Ali flipped on a light and bustled around,pouring water and measuring out the coffee. She yawned and leaned against the counter, watching curiously as Creedy rummaged around and withdrew bread, butter and two knives.  
"Might as well get the toast done while we are at it." They went about silently buttering the some of the toast and put it on to toast.  
"Ah! Oops." She looked down at her wrist covered in butter where she had accidently brushed against an already buttered piece of toast. She moved to get a towel to wipe it off, but Creedy caught her wrist and brought it up to hig lips, licking it away. He didn't say anything at all, he kissed her and she could taste the butter he had so recently licked off her wrist.He pulled away with a smirk, his eyes darkening to emerald as his fingers touched her neck, so warm and...buttery?  
"Creedy what are you doing?" She tried to back away but was trapped between him and the counter.  
"Making it up to you for last night." He murmured against her neck, moving in for the kill, he picked her up and sat her on the counter. He licked and kissed her soft skin until the butter was gone. He abruptly broke away and moved off to handle the toast, she had forgotten about that but could have at the moment cared less. Isa came in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the two and their productive efforts of coffee making and bread toasting.  
"What a lovely suprise. Good morning to you both, I'm sure today is going to be a lovely day." She said cheerily.  
"Morning Isa, it is a wonderful day isn't it? I'm going to go wake up Quinn." Isa came over and helped Ali finish up the bread.  
"Ali what's that on your neck?" Her hands flew to her neck, Creedy had missed a tiny bit. She pulled her hand away and looked at it a minute, examing the 'thing.'  
"It's butter."  
"How did butter get on you there."  
"I must've had some on my hand and rubbed my neck, I really don't know how else it could've gotten there." Isa was satisfied, both could hear Creedy's laughter as he went off and made sure Quinn was awake with a steaming cup of joe.

Dinner rolled around, Ali beside Creedy and far enough away from Isa they could talk.  
"How did you know she was coming? I never heard her." He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling.  
"Oh. I didn't, I actually thought of the toast burning, it was a luck thing." He took hers and his empty plates back to the counter, leaving an empty seat between Quinn and Ali. Ali reached over and flipped a long strand of Quinn's hair, surprised at how soft it was, it looked scruffy and coarse.  
"You could use a hair cut." Quinn smiled.  
"I'm sure I could, I just haven't thought about it lately."  
"It's just not important when you have a castle full of people to watch out for is it?" He shook his head.  
"Well one day I'm going to snip a little off of Creedy's head before he goes Repunzel on me, I swear you won't turn out egg headed or anything unnatural...if you want one." Quinn laughed at the thought of Creedy with long flowing locks locked in a tower.  
"Yea I'll take you up on that." He got up and said goodnight.

* * *

_Not at all sure about the whole butter thing...but it was butter or jelly and THAT would've been messy._


	15. Waterpipes and Blood

_On with zee story! _

* * *

Mattie surprised Ali when she cursed, Mattie was soft spoken andrarely before had Ali heard her utter such foul words before.  
"How am I supposed to wash these dishes if I don't have any water!" She jangled both the hot and cold levers, a small trickle came out and then stopped. Isa sighed and shared Matties feelings.  
"Ali go get Quinn, tell him the water isn't running." Ali really didn't really know what they were talking about, but the way Mattie said it didn't make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She nodded and went to hunt down Quinn. 

She bumped into Jared at a corner after being misdirected by four people. She was frustrated from 20 minutes of wandering around and not seeing any sign of Quinn.  
"Hey Jared, you know where can I find Quinn?" He looked up at her with his big eyes at full attention.  
"Quinn's outside last time I heard." She said thanks and made her way outside, she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't find him, just a little more frustrated. 'God how hard can it be? It's a damn castle!' She was becoming annoyed with the wild goose chase when she found Creedy in the tent where the trucks were kept, putting up and organizing the tools in the tool box, aslo known as: boredom.  
"Where's Quinn?" She asked, Creedy just looked at her and resumed dropping tools in the drawers.  
"What no hello?" He motioned deftly with his arm towards the massive building.  
"Quinn's up in the castle, someone said the waters not running." She threw her hands up in the air in frustration.  
"You mean I walked all over this place for nothing?"  
"Well if by nothing you mean to tell him the waters not running then yea." She huffed, and followed Creedy up to the castle.

Isa looked about as happy as a squirrel with no nuts, arguing with Quinn about 'bashing a hole into the wall that did nothing to deserve that form of punishment.' That was of course if it wasn't just the water pump acting up again. Ali noticed with amusement that Mattie was in between Isa and the knives, (which Isa had been eyeing a moment before.) Quinn just looked like he wanted to get out of there with everything still intact.  
"Creedy come with me and we'll check the pump first before we go bashing unneeded holes into the wall." Quinn exited with a nod from Creedy.  
"Care to share your thoughts?" They turned and went up a flight of stairs, silent nearly the whole way.  
"Isa is insanely overprotective of that kitchen." Quinn said on the way over to the waterpump.  
"And the pantry dont forget the pantry." They reached the wall with all sorts of flips, switches, doo-hickeys and breakers that kept the castle running in a semi smooth fashion. It took them both a moment to locate the breaker to the water pump, it was an ancient looking thing with a lever instead of a switch, Quinn reached our and tugged on it, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, this time it flipped but the lever broke, the jagged metal slicing across his hand. Blood gushed from his hand and he used expletives that would have given a CD its parental advisory warning as he cradled it in his other hand. "Jesus Quinn." Creedy was already looking for something to stop the flow of blood, not finding anything he took Quinn by the elbow and dragged him along back towards the kitchen, blood leaving a dripping trail behind them.

Back in the ktichen the faucet gave a whoosh and the water started pouring out full blast.  
"Well that did the trick." Isa seemed elated that her wall wasn't going to have to be torn down today, Mattie only grunted, Ali groaned softly. Granted it wasn't extremely hard labor but standing on your feet all day wasn't a great thing either. They had only just begun to move around getting ready for lunch when Quinn stumble in behind a frantic Creedy. Everyone just seemed to stand there for a moment not moving or saying anything at all. Isa was finally the one to move, she grabbed a nearby towel and rushed to Quinn side quickly putting pressure on the cut.  
"Don't everyone move at once." That was Isa for you, always keeping a cool head, even when someone was spurting blood left and right. (He's not really spurting, it just sounded better than dripping blood left and right.) Isa lifted off the blood soaked rag a few minutes later to reveal a rather clean looking cut across the palm of his hand from the bottom of his index finger diagonally towards his wrist. An ugly flap of skin still covered the cut and Creedy cringed when he saw it.  
"I guess this meansI have toget my hands dirty now doesn't it?" He stated looking rather put out, Quinn smiled as Isa tended to his hand after returning from the first aid closet.  
"Don't worry, it'll come off with soap."  
"Hahaha. Very funny." He put a glass of his Black Label down in front of Quinn.  
"Creedy it's not THAT bad."  
"Well its an excuse to drink during the day." Quinn took a great gulp, grimaced, coughed and sputtered 'thanks'  
"That's what friends are for Quinn?" He gave that infectious grin and had Quinn smiling along with him despite the pain in his handin a matter of seconds.

* * *

_I enabled the anonymous reviews, HINT HINT so if you have anything to say about this go ahead. _


	16. Haircuts

_Yes I'm spoiled!More cookies from Gerbear:-P_

_Uhm I really wasn't even going to write about it but it wanted to come out. _

* * *

"Wake up!" Ali slammed a pillow down on Creedy's chest and he jumped 3 feet in the air eyes popping out of his head.  
"Jesus, Ali!" He flopped his head back down on his pillow and clutched his chest.  
"Sorry I couldn't resist." She said innocently smiling down at him.  
"Whatever happened to gently shaking someone awake?"  
"But I do that everyday." She leaned over and kissed him.  
"You know what today is?"  
"What day..." His eyes got big and he looked at her with fear in his eyes.  
"Uh huh. That day"  
"No." He let out a gasp.  
"Yes." 

"Sit down damn it"  
"Not until you tell me how much your going to cut off"  
"However much I please! You're making this harder than it has to be"  
"You're the one who wants this hair cut"  
"I don't want it all gone! It will still be plenty long, I promise!" She shoved his down into a chair, he crossed his arms and pouted.  
"Your mean"  
"Keep on and you'll be bald." He opened his mouth then closed it again, his eyes widening in fear when she picked up the scissors, they glinted in the light like some sort of horror movie murder weapon. He popped back up out of his chair, slowly backing away from Ali.  
"Creedy I'm going to give you a haircut whether you like it or not, you might as well sit down I know where you live." He backed into the wall and cowered there as she closed the distance between them.

Creedy finally got that haircut Ali had been saying she would give to him. They had argued over the length, Creedy didn't want it cut at all but when Ali called it a 'poofy monstrosity' he gave in with the promise she wouldn't cut it short, it was still plenty long when she got done with it so he wouldn't raise a fuss, Ali was happy that it wasn't nearly as poofified (Sorry I love this 'word' had to use it.) as it had been before. In fact it did wonders, it's amazing how a the right haircut can bring out the best in a guy. "Wow Ali, That is..." Isa didn't know what to say when she saw him, so she stared.  
"That 'it' happens to be Creedy, I think"  
"Uh huh, You keep telling yourself that cause that's not the Creedy I know." "Ccan I see myself now?"  
"No we're having fun talking about you."  
"Is that good or bad?" Ali handed him a mirror so he could see her handiwork.  
"See for yourself." "O wow. I am handsome aren't I?" Why comment on the 'duh' question?

Dinner came and went after a very nice meal of potatoes, cabbage and bread. Everyone shoveled food into their mouths and wipes their plates clean. Creedy was drug off soon after dinner by a whole heard of little ones, so Ali sat and watched beside Quinn who was gingerly holding a cup in his bandaged hand.  
"Still hurt?"  
"It's tender."  
"Want me to look at it?"  
"That's not necessary."  
"I can rebandage it, it's easier with two hands, besides I've fixed up Ben and May a few times." She waved both her hands in front of him, she got up and he followed her all the way to the small first aide cupboard. Let's rephrase instead of cupboard it was a decent sized closet full of all kinds of bandages, medicines, anything one might need for an injury. Ali pulled the string that turned on the light and turned to Quinn.  
"Hand out." She unwrapped the bandage, it looked like it was healing rather well if slowly, it probably hurt every time he bent his hand. Quinn wasn't one to complain though, after all someone always has it worse. She put a healing ointment that was god only knows how many years old and probably wasn't worth a dime now but maybe it would be like one of those placebo things if nothing else. Those could work wonders.  
"You be careful from now on alright?"  
"Alright, I'll try." She started to wrap up his hand.  
"How are you and Creedy doing?"  
"We're good, we've both ben busy as hell this last week or so"  
"I noticed he finally got that haircut." She smiled.  
"Yea, he needed it,his hairwas overgrown." Even Quinn who had never been much on hair had to agree, he had never noticed it was that long until Creedy had gotten a much needed haircut.  
"Do you think I could talk you into giving me one?" She finished tying off his bandage and looked up at him.  
"Well I dunno, if I give you one someone else might want one and then I'll have to start charging and open up shop." She gave a dramatic sigh and smiled.  
"Yea I'll give you one."

So Quinn ended up with a slightly shorter hair, his scruffy beard was left alone. (Ali was afraid he might look funny if she messed with it, some people just look better with facial hair)  
"You are far more cooperative than Creedy, he was acting like a baby the entire time"  
"I was not." Creedy said walking in on her as she finished cutting Quinn's hair.  
"Were too."  
"Just because I happen to not trust people with scissors doesn't mean I was acting like a baby"  
"But you were, all over nothing."  
"Quinn help me out, tell her I wasn't acting like a baby." Quinn sidled out of the chair and raised his hands up.  
"Oh no, I'm not getting into this. Thanks for the haircut Ali, good night." He exited the room hastily, Ali tossed Creedy a broom. He began sweeping, scooped up the hair in a broom pan and dumped it all in a trash can.  
"That's the last time I ever sweep up his hair again. It's even on me!" He picked a few hairs off his sweater.  
"You make him sound like he's a dog."  
"He's a good boy, I figure I can put up with him." Creedy put up the broom and wrapped his hands around her waist.  
"I had to sweep up your hair earlier, whats that make you?" He grinned and scratched his ear.  
"Me? I'm just a lap dog." He bent down and kissed her.  
"I believe that."

* * *


	17. Kisses Make Things Better

_;-)_

* * *

February passed, then March and April came and went without much problem, only the occasional excitement of a bump in the routine, April arrived at a time when it should have been green and flowering, children laughing and playing outdoors, couples strolling hand in hand, all of this should have been but instead it was gray and ash. 

Tonight wasn't any better, what should have been a night of full moon was a night of thunderstorms. It was thundering and the lightning was lighting up the room at random moments, the rumbling thunder lulled to sleep and the cracking lighting awoke. Ali was almost asleep when a soft knocking came from the door, Creedy grunted softly in displeasure as he went to open it. Ben and May looked up at him with the most pitiful eyes of scared little children cowering in the doorway.  
"It scares us." was all Ben said, both of them jumped, each of them clinging to Creedy when lighting cracked nearby.  
"Come on then." They released him and ran inside to stand in the middle of the floor. They huddled together and watched Creedy as he made his way back to his bed. "Are you going to leave them there?" He shook his head as he crawled over Ali to lay down and then looked at the little ones.  
"Well are you going to join us or stand there all night?" They hussled over and clambered into bed, elbowing and kneeing took place as they got situated on the tiny bed not designed for four. Creedy was shoved up against the wall with Ben between him and May, while May was curled up against Ali who was teetering on the edge of the bed. 'Lord don't let me fall off' was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.

In the morning Ali woke up to a gigantic puddle of drool on her shoulder, she didn't mind after seeing two angels look at up her bleary eyed and groggy tumbling out of bed, after all who can resist the power of children? In fact over the next two months Ben and May became increasingly attached to the adults and would follow them everywhere. If they cried or scrape their knee they ran to Ali for comfort, if they got scared they ran to Creedy, knowing he would chase away any and all bad things. They were good kids, quiet and well behaved so they weren't much of a problem. They caught on quickly to things, already they had mastered the art of sneaking out of bed, it became routine every night for the little ones to go snuggle up in bed between Creedy and Ali. It would no doubt be that way until either Creedy or Ali told them no, or they got to big. And considering the way Ben and May had the adultswrapped around their chubby little fingers it would be when they got to big. Tonight was different, tonight neither Ben nor May showed up for some unknown reason.

"They're not coming." She whispered, it was 11:15 they should have arrived a while back.  
"You don't sound disappointed."  
"I like the idea of being able to move without being afraid of falling off the bed, don't get me wrong I love the little guys but one night to ourselves isn't that selfish is it?" He shook his head no and smiled in a suggestive manner.  
"Well we can either sleep or make the most of it."  
"Hmm what do you mean by make the most of it?" The look she gave him told him she knew exactly what he was talking about as he leaned close and whispered into her ear.  
"Creedy you horn dog- you really think we could do that all in one night"  
"We could try." He kissed her.  
"But if your tired we can sleep." He turned away and made to go to sleep, she pulled him back.  
"Oh no, you finish what you start." He grinned. "I will." He kissed her again.

Creedy traced invisible circles onto Ali's shoulder, with her head on his chest she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart beating so strongly beneath her ear.  
"Have you finished what you started yet"  
"We aren't even halfway through the list yet." He began to kiss her neck, he'd be damned if he didn't get through that list.

Morning was foggy and damp, lovely sleeping weather.  
"Why does it seem like we always gather around the coffee pot in the morning?" Ali said after the round of good mornings. It was true though. Isa, Mattie, Creedy, Quinn and herself always somehow managed to gather at the coffee pot at the same time in the morning.  
"Probably because we do."  
"Last night was the best sleep I've had in a while." Quinn said, he missed the smirk Creedy had plastered on his face, poor Quinnnever got any.  
"Where are Ben and May? I haven't seen them all morning, they're usually here by now."  
"Funny you should say that, I was up late last night and I found them sneaking out of bed, heard them going by the kitchen and had to put them back to bed. Not 10 minutes later I heard them again, they seemed hell bent to get wherever they wanted to go. I finally had to threaten them, but it did the trick. I reckon they're around here somewhere, probably don't want to show their faces to me." Creedy picked up 3 pieces of toast, one in each hand and put the third in his mouth. He used hand signals, or in this case toast signals, to excuse himself.

"I think I'm going to go outside for a minute or two if you can spare me." The sunlgith shining through a window had been calling Ali's name, she was powerless to resist.  
"Have fun." Ali put down the clean plates and made sure the coffee was plenty before she walked outside. There was a nice breeze as the sun hit her full blast, she had to squint as her eyes adjusted to the light. There were a few little ones running around here and there, playing tag. She sat down on the steps, it was a nice view of the surrounding landscape despite the lack of greenery.  
"I'm going to get you!" She turned around at the excited squeel of rage to see Ben come hurtling out of the door followed closely by May. May caught up with her brother and they tumbled, coming dangerously close to rolling down the stairs. May pinned him down and began to torture him in childish ways. 'Why me?' Ali thought, she had come for a bit of peace, now she had to tend to those two lovable heathens. She pulled May off of Ben and gave her a stern look.  
"What do you think your doing beating up on him like that?"May sniffed.  
"He put a cockroach down my shirt." Ali shivered, she hated cockroaches. 'Well he deserved that then.' If only she could have said that outloud rather than just think it, but she had to set an example.  
"Don't hurt your brother alright? He's the only one you got, keep him in one piece." She turned her attention to Ben who was looking at his scraped knee.  
"Ben dont put cockroaches anywhere near her from now on alright? Both of you could've gotten hurt running around like that, you almost rolled down the steps, that wouldn't of been good. You both apologize to the other and go on." The siblings said their apologies. "Ali make my knee better." She gave him a smile and bent over giving it a light kiss and blowing lightly onit.  
"A kiss always makes things better." Ali was surprised it actually seemed to work. 'Heh. I thought that only worked from moms to their kids.' Ben stood up, gave Ali a smile and then he and May bounced off to locations unknown.

She didn't know Creedy had watched the entire ongoings from the shadows of the doorway behind her. He stood there and watched her handle the situation, swear to God he nearly sighed outloud when she kissed Ben's knee. Here was a soulfully beautiful woman caring for the two kids he adored the most, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He loved her, truly and deeply loved her and if he ever had kids of his own,only she would be the mother.  
"Does a kiss really make things better?" Creedy stood there in the doorway with a smile on his face, his eyes bright glinting from a mix of laughter and the sun.  
"Maybe." He sat down beside her and stole a kiss.  
"I believe they do." Creedy looked over at her, she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"I love you, Ali." She couldn't think, couldn't move, she was frozen in place with her heart going 90 miles per hour. Somehow the words formed themselves when she did managed to speak. "I love you too Creedy." He kissed her again and she leaned her head against his shoulder, enjoying a few minutes of peace.

Ben and May managed to make it up to bed without being caught that night. "Good night mommy, goodnight daddy." Neither of the two adults noticed when Ben and May told them goodnight, after all it only felt natural when they were beginning to think of them as their own.

* * *

_You like? _


	18. Tell Me It's Ok

_Disclaimer: I don't own, wish I did, but I dont._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

August... 

Quinn was swamped with little ones clinging to his pants and coat, all shouting and yelling excitedly when Creedy came up to him.  
"Quite a brood you got there Quinn, what do they want?" He called out over the racket. Quinn just looked at him with a harried expression.  
"They keep begging to stay out but no one will watch them." Creedy was silent for a minute just watching the kids jump and dance excitedly trying to convince Quinn it was alright to let them stay outside.  
"Let me take them, it'll only be for a little while."  
"Creedy I'm not sure it's a good idea." "Come on Quinn, just for 5 minutes, I'll be on the lookout and if the wind even moves the wrong way I'll bring them back in." Quinn didn't look at all convinced but gave his consent anyway, they cheered and immediately ran for the gate.  
"Creedy I really don't feel good about this at all, you keep a sharp eye out alright?"  
"I will Quinn, they'll be fine." Quinn went the opposite way and headed back towards the castle while Creedy headed down to the gate. Creedy should have known better than to believe nothing was going to go wrong.

They weren't a large group but it was still a challenge to keep an eye on them all, especially when they were bounding off in various directions. It's only natural that when you have that many children under the supervision of only one person something bad happens. Eddie's little girl, Stephanie, skipped by smiling brightly. She was a pretty little thing with dark blonde braids and bright gray eyes. She was a sweet girl too. Creedy was just about ready to round up the kids and go back inside when that complete stillness came over the land, the stillness followed by the zipper sound of a dragon and the alarm going off. 'Shit.' Most of the kids had sense enough to run, heading straight for the nearest cover (the castle), Creedy shot off towards the castle, picking up two smaller ones as he went. He dropped them off at the door and ran back to pick up the slower, ones. A few were even standing around in fright, unable to move.The kids were in and he was about to join them inside when the zipper sound grew louder and a great flame rose up somewhere between the castle and the wall. He heard a scream, one of those blood freezing screams of pain. Someone was out there.  
"Oh God." Creedy slammed the door shut and ran towards the flames not really knowing who he was looking for.

He stumbled forward looking desperately for some other kid he had heard screaming. He stopped and did a complete 360 looking for anyone still out there and ran on some more. He stumbled and righted himself, nearly tripping over a body. He looked down at the body, or what wasn't covered in burns, of Stephanie. He hadn't thought she was still alive, most of the skin on her left side was gone. She was still smoking in some places. Her hair was singed and burnt, the only thing that had saved her from becoming complete ash was the fact she had been hiding behind a rock. Creedy couldn't make himself touch her, he just sat there unable to move. With an effort she moved her right arm out towards him. Begging for comfort. What the hell was he doing witholding an 8 year olds dying wish? He reach out for her hand, so cold despite the fact she had been dancing in fire not moments before. He eased closer.  
"Hey there beautiful it's alright, I'm here." He choked on the words as her hand went limp in his. He threw down her hand and crawled backwards as fast as he could. It didn't matter how far or how quickly he got away, she would always be there asking for someone to hold her. Creedy sat there for what seemed like forever unable to break his eyes away from her body. "Creedy! Creedy are you alright?" The questions came a mile a minute, there was Quinn looking down at him when he finally broke his eyes away from the lifeless body. He looked up at Quinn with tears in his eyes.  
"Stephanie." Was all he whispered.

Up at the castle the parents all searching frantically for their children, Eddie stood closest to the door. He immedietly intercepted the two men when they walked in the door. "Where's Stephanie? Where's my little girl?"He asked urgently.  
"I'm sorry Eddie." Quinn said. Eddie took Quinn by the shoulder and shook him hard.  
"Sorry won't bring her back now will it? It's your fault Quinn!"He snarled, pushed Quinn back and turned away. Creedy made for his room as quickly as he possibly could without running. He completely ignored Ali as she stepped out of the shadows wiping her sleeve across her mouth, looking pale. Ali moved to go after him but Mattie grabbed her hand and stopped her.  
"Let him go, give him some time to himself."

Creedy stormed into the room, he slammed the door behind him and stood in the center of the floor for a minute before he viciously shoved all the magazines and various other objects on top of the desk to the floor with a flutter of paper and clatter of pens and pencils. He stood for a minute breathing heavily before he sank down to the ground, his head in his hands rocking back and forth. Quinn came in not long after. Creedy looked up at Quinn standing in the doorway, his eyes were red and watery.  
"My fault Quinn. All my fault." Quin quietly shut the door behind him, he kneeled in front of Creedy.  
"I shouldn't of let her out of my sight, my fault she's gone."  
"Creedy, it's not your fault, no one wanted it to happen."  
"You weren't there Quinn! I had to hold her hand and tell her it was alright when it's wasn't! She died right there in front of me Quinn." The fight drained out of Creedy and left nothing but a whimpering emotionally exhausted man. Quinn leaned forward and put a hand on Creedy's shoulder. "I'm just glad it was his kid instead of Ben or May." The way Creedy said so quiet and flat, so devoid of anything but complete and total truth. Quinn smacked him hard across the face, hoping to bring Creedy back to his senses.  
"Creedy you heartless bastard. I thought you were better than that. No one wants their own child to die but don't wish it upon another. Stephanie was innocent." Creedy hung his head and Quinn left the room, angry, at his best friend. He pulled the door forcefully shut behind him.

Ali was heading up to the room, no matter what Mattie said Creedy might need her. She saw Quinn sitting on the stairs with a glass of what she assumed to be Creedy's brew. He looked depressed, like he had just hit someone and regretted it. She sat down beside him and nudged him softly.  
"How you holding up, Quinn?"  
"I've been better." His words were a hair line away from slurring, obviously this wasn't his first glass.  
"We've all had better days." He grunted and took a sip from his glass. Ali turned his face towards her and looked into those expressive chocolate eyes. They were so full of guilt.  
"Hey, I trust you Quinn, I trust you. It's no one's fault, yours least of all. You didn't know what would happen, none of us did." He let out a shaky breath. He did blame himself.  
"I told Creedy he could watch them, I'm so stupid Ali. I should've just said no and left it at that, instead I let them go and what happens? Eddie's little girl is dead andit is my fault, I said yes, one word could have saved her, one word and she'd be alive right now." Ali was quiet thinking over her words carefully. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm not going to say its alright because someone's little girl is gone, Eddie doesn't think its right, neither do you or I, but it could've been anyone, today, tomorrow, a week from now, or a month. We all are going to lose someone before its all over, don't give up on us Quinn." There was that weighted silence as Ali and Quinn sat there, her words sinking in. She hugged him tightly offering comfort. They sat there for a few minutes, not talking, just sitting. Quinn thought about Creedy, sitting in his room all alone, he felt even more guilty for keeping Ali from him.  
"You should probably go see about Creedy, when I left him it wasn't good." She nodded and left.

Creedy was still on the floor, staring at nothing.  
"Creedy talk to me." She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting manner. He pulled her to him and buried his head in her shoulder. His body heaved as he cried anew when he saw her. "Tell me it's ok. Lie to me do whatever you have to just tell me it's ok." He sobbed, she stroked his back in a comforting manner.  
"Shh." "I tried, Ali. I tried to save them all. To get them all to the shelter." She had never seen Creedy this way before, it hurt to see him like this.  
"I know you did Creedy. Shhh."

* * *

_ Poor Creedy._

_FYI it hurts alot to type with two burnt fingers. And a sore back and shoulders, and elbow, and ankle. This definitely hasn't been my week...Sheesh._

_The reviews help, really they do! Thank you to those who have reviewed:-)_


	19. Is It Going To Get Better?

_I myself am still recovering from last chapter but let's not let a 'good' thing go just yet... /evil smirk/_

* * *

Creedy just wasn't the same after that day, after Stephanie. He barely talked to anyone. Worse even, he avoided Ben and May. He would get a look on his face between horror and desperation when they did managed to climb into his lap. He usually didn't come to bed until Ali and the little ones were asleep. It had been that way for nearly a month and it didn't look like anything would change anytime soon. When she did wake up and Creedy was there, it didn't even seem like the same man. His forehead had deep lines and the happy twitch in his lips was gone. They were only a few feet apart on the bed but miles away from each other. He had shut himself up and had thrown away the key. Sometimes she found herself wondering if it would get better, and if it would it be the same as before? She briefly wondered if all of this was even worth it before she scolded herself of thinking that. 'Of course it is, I love him.' She told herself. 

Quinn bumped into Ali as she came out of the door to the bathroom one morning, slightly paler than usual.  
"You alright?" She nodded and gave him an overly bright smile while some of her color returned.  
"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"  
"I just thought I would ask, you look pale." She playfully slapped his arm.  
"Of course I look pale. I've been inside for forever." He smiled, stupid Quinn always worrying over nothing.  
"I'll see you later ok? I'm already late, Isa will have my head." He nodded and watched her walk off down the stairs before he turned back to his business.

"Creedy still hasn't changed?" Isa asked while the three women were scurrying around the kitchen.  
"Nope." Ali replied.  
"Shame. You alright with everything?"  
"I'm managing." Isa gave her a look of sympathy and set down her pot on the burner.  
"If you need anything at all, we're here to help."  
"I know." She took a deep breath, feeling a lump rising in her throat, she swallowed it down.  
"Sometimes I find myself wondering if I will ever get my Creedy back. It's been so long. I-I don't know what to do."  
"Of course you do, but he'll wake up one day and be back to his old self like nothing happened. You'll see." Ali wanted to believe that so badly but just couldn't convince herself to believe what Isa said.  
"We've barely had a conversation over the last month. He doesn't talk about it, but I know it has to do with Stephanie, why he is how he is. It breaks my heart to see him around Ben and May, he looks so afraid to touch them."  
"Some men never recover from traumatic experiences." Mattie said softly. 'Great. Of course I just had to pick the special one that never recovers.' They dropped the subject.

Ben and May, bless their hearts, did not understand why in the world Creedy wasn't around like he used to be. He had nearly run out of the room every time they arrived, and they noticed. That evening when they crawled into bed and curled up next to her, Ben asked the question she dreaded to answer.  
"Mommy is daddy mad at us?" Ali forced a smile and smoothed down Ben's hair.  
"No daddy isn't mad at you, he's just really busy and doesn't have time to be with you. He misses you though."  
"We miss him too. When will he quit being busy?"  
"I don't know Ben." As they drifted off Ali thought back to earlier that day, she had seen Ben and May tumble over themselves in excitement when Creedy walked into the room. They clamped themselves around his legs in a 'jaws of life' move. Ali could still see their sad expressions when he'd made a lame excuse and left as soon as they let go of him.

Creedy shut himself up in his room, missing dinner and avoiding all human contact. Isa handed Ali a plate of food after dinner ended and gave a small smile.  
"Why don't you go and give this to Creedy. We don't want him wasting away."  
"Thanks Isa." She said half heartedly. Isa shooed her off, and she took the warm plate up to Creedy's lair. Entering quietly she saw him sitting at the desk slouched back in the chair. He had dark circles under his eyes and hadn't shaved in days. She set the food down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.  
"Isa sent some food since you missed dinner."  
"I'm not hungry." She sighed and stood up behind him, pacing around the room.  
"Fine. Sorry for even wasting breath seeing as you were busy and all." She said sarcastically. She winced, she really hadn't meant to say something like that. She'd just been really strung out lately. Lately she'd had a short tether and right now she was reaching the end point.  
"You wouldn't understand what it was like, what it is like." She stopped pacing and faced him.  
"You're right I don't understand because you won't tell me! I do know that I want the old Creedy back. Ben and May want their daddy back and you ignore them like they didn't exist! Why?"  
"I can't explain it." Such a simple answer, if only they were talking about the weather.  
"Can't or wont? Creedy I've made up lies for you to explain why you aren't there when they come at night. All they want is their daddy, and in case you missed the memo that's you! Why don't you quit slinking around avoiding them and being a father!" He stood up towering over her, his fists balled tightly into fists. His eyes paled considerably in anger with a dark ring around the iris to give him a fearsome look. She didn't back down.  
"I've tried to be there for you, to give you time but every time I do, you ignore me and push me away! Maybe I might have something to say but you won't listen to me!"  
"If you have something to say then say it!" She shook her head.  
"Not like this."  
"You won't tell me and that's alright but I won't tell you and you get mad is that it?"  
"Don't try and turn this around to me Dave Creedy!" She spat.  
"Why not? It's the same thing."  
"I have my reasons, I don't want to tell you now."  
"Maybe that's how I feel."  
"Creedy it's been almost month. Ben and May want you back, I want you back."  
"You think I want to stay like this? To have nightmares every night? I don't like it anymore than you do!" He turned away from her, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
"Then do something about it and move on! We want you back with us!"  
"God dammit Ali!" He whipped around, fire burning in his eyes.  
"Can't you see I just want to be left the hell alone? I don't want you or Ben or May around me!" Creedy instantly regretted his words as soon as he realized what he had said. He saw the hurt in Ali's eyes and he wanted to run to her and get on his hands and knees and ask for forgiveness. He might as well have grown branches and leaves because he was rooted to the spot and did no such thing. Ali just stood there for a second or two in disbelief. She spoke quietly, her voice wavering but she would not cry in front of him.  
"Alright then. If that is what you want, you have it. Talk to yourself for all I care." She left him sitting there. He looked at the plate of food and pushed it roughly away. He had definitely made a mess of things. Why hadn't he just told her how afraid he was of losing Ben and May the same way? He couldn't even take care of someone else's child, how did they think he would manage with his own? He should have told her how everytime he closed his eyes it wasn't Stephanie burning, it was his Ben and May, it was Ali. He was helpless to protect them against a fire breathing dragon, and they all deserved so much better than what he could offer.

Ali was in tears by the time she exited the room. She leaned back against the door and took a deep shaky breath. She clutched her stomach and went to the only place she could think of. Blinded from her waterworks she ran down the hall to Isa and Mattie's door. She knocked and it opened a few seconds later. Mattie took one look at the pitiful creature in front of her, her face becoming an expression of pity.  
"Oh honey, come here." She opened up her arms and Ali threw herself into them sobbing.

* * *

_Oh it get's better...maybe._


	20. The Bombshell

_Have fun with it! Cause that's what I do! _

* * *

For three days Ali was an emotional wreck, going from sobbing to madder than a hornet in less than 2.3 seconds. (Isa timed it once.) She spent the nights in her old room, in her old bed next to Isa and Matties, she avoided Creedy with all she was worth. It was not a good few days, her unhappy feelings wore off on her roommates, Quinn seemed to undergo the same unhappy change from Creedy.

Already she was late by 15 minutes because of an overlong stay in the bathroom, she didn't have anything clean to wear, not to mention she woke up in an already bad mood. She sifted through her clothes, everything smelled horrible and all she had was a pair of baggy paint covered jeans that looked halfway decent. Sighing she changed into a tanktop, she needed something else besides that, something big and comfortable. She rummaged around in her drawer she pulled out a black sweater and smelled the arm pit, giving a satisfied smile that it was at least semi-clean smelling. She pulled it over her head and hugged herself embracing the wooly warmth of the black sweater. Finally satisfied she went down stairs, being a few minutes late had advantages, like avoiding anyone who might be in the kitchen getting their morning dose of caffeine.

Quinn scurried into the kitchen, he knew he didn't have much time, Ali would arrive in a few minutes.  
"Isa I need to talk to you. Quick." She hurried to his side.  
"What is it, Quinn?"  
"Creedy and Ali. Creedy is not the same without her." Isa gave him a thoughtful look.  
"I would say the same for Ali, they need a good long talk with each other."  
"They aren't on speaking terms, you know that."  
"What do you suggest then?" She asked, Quinn definitely had something up his sleeve.  
"We convince them to talk to each other." She thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of such actions. She slapped her hand down on the counter.  
"Alright then Quinn, I will have a talk with Creedy if you have a talk with Ali."  
"Why don't I talk to Creedy? I am his best friend."  
"But I've been around Ali more, and you've been around Creedy more so you know what he's all about. You can tell Ali exactly how he feels, and I can do the same for Creedy." Quinn nodded, Isa was a reasonable gal.  
"When shall I talk to him?"  
"This evening." Isa nodded as Quinn exited.A few minutes later Aliappeared, none the wiser.

Isa, convinced by Quinn and his always wanting to do good heart, found herself heading up to Creedy's room later that evening. Isa had never seen two people happier together than them before that fateful day. They were those two puzzle pieces in the box that came already stuck together and without either one of them the other's life was incomplete. She came up to Creedy's door and gave it a few good hard knocks to wake him up in case he was asleep. She heard the sounds within grow closer to the door and finally the latch being undone and the door creaking open. His hair was askew, his face covered with multiple days of 5 o'clock shadow and his eyes were bleary.  
"Good lord Creedy! You look like you've been run over and dragged through the mud."  
"You're here because?" He ignored her statement, he didn't think he looked all THAT bad. He stepped aside and Isa walked in and shut the door behind her. He sat down on his bed and offered her the chair.  
"I'm here because of Ali."  
"What about her?"  
"To tell the truth, I had expected things to be better by now. Your both miserable and need to put it all behind you and have a good long chat."  
"You don't beat around the bush do you, Isa?"  
"No, that's why I'm here. You need to go and talk to her and if you have to say your sorry for everything and grovel, do it. Whatever you have to do, just get back with her."  
"She's not dying is she?" Isa groaned. If he was joking she would kill him, one did not joke about in such situations. If he was serious, he was dense beyond belief.  
"Of course not Creedy, you're miserable, she's miserable. Why make yourselves miserable when there is no reason to do so? I've seen the way she looks at you when you aren't looking. She still loves you and would like nothing more than to put this behind her and move on with you! It's a shame for two people who are so suited to each other to have to end like this. Just talk to her and if nothing else just say your sorry about everything. Please? I could beg all day and night, give her this if nothing else. And if not for yourself or her then do this for me."  
She stood up and walked to the door. She had made her point with Creedy and left him to think over what she had said, she only hoped Quinn was faring well with Ali.

It had to be midnight, though it doesn't really matter when you can't sleep. All the hours between 11 and 4 am were the same. Quiet, dark hours with only yourself for company. Ali had wandered around the castle for a good while before she ended up just sitting at one of the many tables in the kitchen. Quinn seemed to magically appear in the chair next to her, he sat a glass down in front of her and took a sip from his own. She merely fingered the glass and watched the liquid swirl around within. He was completely sure now.  
"You alright?" He asked still grimacing from his last swallow. She shrugged. Of course she was not alright.  
"I'm alive."  
"Alive is good."  
"If you say so." Quinn gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.  
"Want to talk about it?" She repeated most of the argument that had resulted in her returning to Isa and Mattie's room to him. Quinn was silent for a minute and took the time to take another sip of Black Label.  
"You know Creedy's my best friend, but sometimes I even don't like him. He couldn't have meant all that Ali, the Creedy I know wouldn't do that. He loves you with all his heart. I know that if you would just talk to him, then neither of you would be miserable. When your not looking, the way he looks at you...Ali talk to him, I know he loves you. You both need this." A bleak smile crossed her face, tears slipping down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a tight, comforting hug. When they pulled apart from each other Quinn wiped away her tears with his thumbs.  
"I don't love him. I don't." What a lie, Quinn could see right through it.  
"Things will get better Ali." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, impulsively Ali turned her head and caught his lips with her own. Quinn was surprised beyond words but he didn't pull away, he did the exact opposite and leaned in. Ali's eye's fluttered closed as she gave into the sensation as Quinn's tongue caressed hers in a passionate moment. It felt good yes, it was a great kiss. So different from Creedy's kisses.

Creedy.

Ali pulled away from Quinn like she had burned her lips. What was she doing kissing his best friend?  
"I'm so sorry!" She looked frantic.  
"I'm sorry Quinn, that wasn't supposed to happen. I-I love Creedy an-and I miss him so much...Oh lord I didn't just do that." Yes she did. She couldn't meet his gaze. Not only had she lied about not loving Creedy but she had also kissed his best friend! 'Stupid stupid stupid.' She mentally kicked herself. She wanted to bang her head on the wall until she became unconscious. Quinn, still in mild shock, wasn't really sure if he should comfort her or leave, he felt he had to do something.  
"Ali, I won't tell anyone. Just forget it happened." She nodded, somewhat calmed by his statement, she knew she could always trust Quinn.  
"I'll be there for you if you ever need anything." He stood up to leave, heading for the exit. Once there he stopped and turned back to face her.  
"When are you going to tell him?" She tensed and paled.  
"Tell him what?"  
"Creedy should know he's going to be a father."

* * *

_AND CUT! _

_No posts for a month!_ :-P _I feels evils! Really I wouldn't do that to you...I'm nice! __:-) _


	21. The Truth Shall Set You Free

_I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! My bad..._

* * *

"Creedy should know he's going to be a father."  
"H-how did you know?"  
"I'm not stupid Ali. You've been sick in the mornings. And depressed people don't pass up a free drink unless there is a good reason like being pregnant." Quinn kneeled down in front of her.  
"Ali he needs to know, you can't keep it from him forever. Keeping it from him won't help anything." She felt like she was living in a soap opera.  
"Quinn, I've wanted to tell him, believe me I've wanted to so badly."  
"Then why don't you?"  
"Because I'm afraid. He might not want anything to do with me or this baby." She said quietly keeping her head down. Quinn lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. He felt his heart tighten slightly at the emotion he saw clearly written on her face.  
"Ali he needs to know, no matter what he needs to know. He is the father. I know he wouldn't turn his back on something like this." She sniffed and nodded, Quinn was right, she was just paranoid for no reason.  
"Everything will work out in the end. I promise you." He said.  
"What do I say? What do I tell him?" She asked.  
"The truth." 

It was actually three days before she finally mustered up the courage to find Creedy and tell him. Two times she had been at his door and never been able to make herself knock, once she had bumped into him in a hallway and darted around him to get as far away as possible. Quinn had grown tired of it and finally shoved Creedy in front of her one day directly after dinner before either of the two could make an escape.  
"Creedy she has something to tell you, I'm going to go talk to AJ for a while." He didn't give either one time to protest, Ali looked pale and Creedy uncomfortable. Whatever it was Quinn knew about it, and it had to be something big.  
"Can we talk somewhere private?" Creedy nodded and led the way to his room without a word.

Once inside both were silent for the longest time, Ali really didn't know how to tell him at all. Could there possibly be a right and wrong way? Creedy cleared his throat.  
"Quinn said you had something to tell me?" She could tell from his tone he wasn't exactly thrilled to be there with her.  
"I really don't know how exactly to say this."  
"Then just say it, whatever it is." She took a deep breath. 'Here goes.' She thought.  
"I'm pregnant." He gaped at her for a minute, her words sinking in.  
"How? Ar-Are you sure?" Part of her wanted to smack him upside the head and go 'No April fool!' Sarcasm, however, didn't seem like the best method at the moment.  
"Creedy I'm positive and I'm pretty sure you know how." He admitted to himself that wasn't the brightest question to ask, so he asked the next obvious one.  
"How long?"  
"I've been sure since August. I didn't think anything about being late in July." He didn't know whether to be overjoyed or mad.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I tried Creedy. I just kept waiting and waiting for the right time, it just never happened. I wanted to tell you." He sat down on the edge of his bed, his face in his hands.  
"This is just a little much, don't you think? It's a shock for me. I mean we haven't even talked and here you are telling me I'm going to be a father." That was a bit of a shocker, she had to admit that.  
"What are you going to do? I don't want you to feel obligated to me, just because I'm the mother of your child."  
"Our child." He corrected.  
"Creedy, there hasn't been a 'we' since August."  
"Then we'll start over, a new and better us."  
"You think that just because I tell you I'm pregnant everything is automatically alright? That things will just go back to what they were before?" He hadn't exactly been such a dreamer as to believe they could just pick up like nothing happened, but this, this news of him becoming a father was like a slap in his face. Everything he had missed, everything he could and would miss out on if he just stood there and let it slip through his fingers hit him like 10 basketballs in rapid fire to the stomach. He touched her cheek, gently tracing her jaw line with his fingers.  
"Ali, those months, all that time away from you has been a mistake." She backed away from him after a moment hesitation, she missed his touch.  
"Maybe all of this is just a mistake, maybe we are the mistake." He almost growled, how could she say that? When they had been together had been one of the happier times in his life. It had to of been a high point in her life as well. She sat down on his bed, just sitting there, studying her feet. He joined her and turned her head to face him, he looked her dead in the eye and used all the sincerity he could muster. She had to know what he thought, how he felt.  
"We aren't a mistake Ali. We never will be." He was already thinking of ways to make the doubt in her mind dissappear.

Everyone that mattered now knew she was pregnant, Isa had nearly had a conniption, then all of a sudden had smiled and said something about being a grandmother and gave Ali a hug. She had talked with Creedy about telling the kids, they had decided to tell them sometime later that week. The hoodlums couldn't keep their mouths shut and by telling them they would tell the whole castle, it was 'free advertising.' For now things remained as they were, Ali stayed in the room with Isa and Mattie, but she and Creedy made no attempt to avoid each other. Things were looking up.

Quinn heard a curse and a clatter, a few various objects came rolling out into the hall. Curious he walked forward and cautiously peaked his head around the corner to find Creedy covered in dust and coughing.  
"Need a hand?" Quinn asked, Creedy turned and gave his friend a grin. Hard to believe he was going to be a father in six months.  
"Yea, I could use the help." Quinn came in and together they moved the boxes. Creedy didn't say exactly what he was doing in there covered in dust, Quinn didn't know what he was doing exactly.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Remember a few years back, when we found that crib in here? I'm looking for it."  
"What are you going to do when you find it?" Creedy heaved a box into the air and found his target, he set the boxes down and moved more out of the way.  
"Going to fix it up and make it nice. Surprise her with it." The object of his desire was in poor shape, covered in years and years of dust and cobwebs. It was tipped at an odd angle because a leg was severed but laid inside the crib itself. At one time it had been lovely crib with a large headboard and big rocking legs. Even in its current cripple state he could see a little Creedy asleep in it one day soon.

Ali was folding the clothes and putting them in their proper drawers when Ben and May scampered in. They jumped on her bed and attempted to help her fold what was left of the clothes. That didn't go to well. She smiled at them as she corrected their folding and crawled into bed to sit next to them.  
"Daddy told us to come. Said it was a surprise." She nodded at them, where was Creedy anyway? He said he would be there when she had told him she was going to tell the kids tonight.  
"Hey you two, I've got something to tell you." Ali sat up in bed, getting ready to spill the beans, when Creedy walked through the door. It was nice to know she wasn't alone in explaining this.  
"You told them yet?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"I was about to." He nodded and got quiet.  
"Tell us what?" Ben said impatiently.  
"The surprise, it's a good one." She looked at Creedy when she said it, smiling softly. Ben, impatient as ever, tugged on Ali's sleeve and gave her a dose of his big innocent eyes.  
"You're going to be a big brother and sister." They stared at her blankly their mouths slightly open in the 'huh' expression.  
"Ali's going to have a baby." As soon as Creedy said that May let go a few tears, Ben pulled his knees to his chest and got a panicked look. Ali and Creedy just sat there, they really hadn't known what to expect, but this wasn't it.  
"Shh what's wrong May?" Ali pulled her close and stroked her head, letting her sob.  
"You won-won't want us a-anymore if you have your own baby!" May wailed clutching tighter to Ali.  
"That's not true May, we will always want you, both of you." Creedy said as Ben curled up in his lap.  
"As far as we're concerned you are our kids, and we wouldn't trade you for anything." May stopped sniffing but didn't release her death grip on Ali.  
"Really?"  
"Yes really, we love you. Nothing will change that." Ali nearly suffocated when May hugged her, Ben jumped over and hugged her as well. Ali 'oofed' when they squeezed her. She caught Creedy's eyes as he sat there watching like a hopeful dog sitting under the table at thanksgiving, just wanting a scrap of the love. She motioned for him to join as well, he was after all, a part of the family.

* * *

_This could very well be my last post for a while...I shall not forget about it though! Expect updates at random times, holidays etc. Who knows you might just get another chapter before monday/crosses fingers/_


	22. Dinner And A Proposal

_Wow. I really did not expect for it to be so long until I could update again...**A thousand aplogies**. In the upcoming weeks what **microscopic** amount of spare time I have between Basketball and my AP classes I will put towards writing. No guarantees you'll get an update beforeThanksgiving /pouts at that thought/ I definitely won't give upon this, I hope you won't give up on waiting for me to update. Once again a thousand aplogies!_

_THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY DON'T GO UNNOTICED! I LOVEYOU GUYS! COOKIES AND CREEDY PLUSHIES TO EVERYONE! _

_On with the show!_

_It's end of October, beginning of November._

* * *

Quinn walked into his room only to find Ali, armed with a needle and tweezers to dig out a particularly large splinter sitting on top of Creedy who had his arm pinned down.Quinn shrugged off his coat and sat down on his bed to pull off his boots, all the while watching the ongoings on the opposite bed. Ali gave him a bright smile and he returned it.  
"Ow!" Creedy yanked his hand away and shook it vigorously like he wanted it to fly off and hit the opposite wall. Quinn turned his head so Creedy couldn't see him laughing. Ali sat up and gave Creedy a suspicious look.  
"What exactly have you been doing to get these splinters?" Creedy sighed and took the tweezers from Ali, he wasn't willing to risk a stab with the needle if he tried to take it from her. He and sharp pointy objects didn't mix.  
"I was helping Quinn." He answered cryptically. She huffed.  
"I'm not stupid Creedy, Quinn doesn't have any splinters or else he's smart enough to wear gloves." She got off of him and moved to the side to watch as he began to attempt to yank out the splinter, Creedy didn't say anything, she would find out soon enough. Quinn noticed for the first time that the corner where the cradle usually was, was empty. He couldn't find it anywhere in the room, Creedy had hidden it well wherever he hid it. Quinn laughed to himself as he watched a look of relief cross Creedy's face as he pulled out a large splinter from the fleshy meat in between his thumb and index finger. Ali took his hand and kissed it.  
"Did you make yourself all better?" She asked, Creedy smiled and nodded, stealing a kiss.  
"That helped." He started nuzzling her neck as they settled down for the night. To Quinn it seemed Creedy had everything going for him, everything Creedy could ever want was within his grasp. Quinn on the other hand had no one to kiss his blisters better. 

Creedy crouched down just outside the kitchen, Ben and May in front of him. He put his hand on their shoulders and they looked at him.  
"You remember what I told you to do?" They nodded.  
"Good, now go." They hurtled off into the kitchen, emerging a few seconds later pulling Ali along by her arms. Creedy waited until they were around the corner then slipped in and headed straight for the pantry, luckily the kitchen was deserted. He opened it and stood in the doorway for a minute, so many cans, he hoped he could find the one he was looking for fairly quickly and leave the kitchen before Ali (or anyone) came back. It would ruin his master plan.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Creedy pulled a can back and cleared his throat before turning around to face Isa. She didn't look too happy.  
"Uh. Well I, I was just getting this can here because...Ali really likes the pineapple and I thought maybe you know..." He shrugged and stood there with a can in his hand looking guilty at being caught. Isa just gave a knowing smile and stepped away from the door.  
"Don't worry Creedy, you were never here." He could've kissed the woman, she was an angel. The master plan was still in effect.

The dinner bell rang, everyone rushed into the kitchen like school was out and grabbed a plate, standing in line for their meal. Ali was just about to get her own plate of food when Creedy came up behind her pulled her away out of line, he took her plate from her and set it down. She groaned. He said it was 'important,' what was more important than food? She drug her feet every step of the way to his room, protesting and giving him a piece of her mind about dragging her away for no good reason. He opened the door and walked her through, she was in the middle of giving him what for when she stopped and turned to face him, speechless.

Candles lit the room giving it a romantic feel. The desk had been cleared off, two chairs and a warm meal at either end. No wonder he had that grin plastered on his face, he was so proud of himself, and he had a right to be. This was as perfect as perfect got in a place like this.  
"You did this? All of this? For me?" He hugged her to him and gave her a kiss.  
"Yes, for you, Ali, all for you." If he had asked to go jump off a bridge at that moment, she would have. She loved him that much. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down in it, he sat across from her. She was so blown away, he had even remembered pineapples!

After a wonderful meal (made better by the company of course) Creedy cleared his throat as they moved from the makeshift table to the bed. Ali sat there looking at him even as he dropped to his knees in front of her.  
"Uh Ali there is something I have to tell you. Ask you." He corrected, this sudden nervousness of his made her curious. She listened as he went on.  
"Ali you know I love you and I'd do anything for you. I've been the happiest man ever since I first met you, and uh, I know we've had a hard few months but I'm trying to ask is...Marry me? I-I know I don't have a ring or anything but I'm asking you to be my wife." Ali would have laughed but she was speechless. She would have had an epiphany but her mind was blank. Her heart would have stopped, but it was beating so fast. A smile broke out over her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.  
"Of course I'll marry you Creedy. I would be crazy not too." She whispered against his lips when they broke apart. She had never seen him seem so happy, like a wriggling dog unable to control itself when it's master came home, that was the extent of his happiness. She almost laughed at the image of him wriggling and jumping like a dog. 'Is this the crazy thoughts that go through women's minds when someone proposes to them?' Maybe it just proved she was slowly beginning to lose her sanity through upcoming parenthood. Back to the situation at hand. She smiled, her eyes lighting up as she replied.  
"I will happily be Mrs. Creedy."

The spent the rest of the evening snuggling up on his bed, enjoying much needed quiet time together.  
He laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent and burying his face in her thick hair. His hand he spread over her ever rounding stomach. Ali was playing with his soft dark curls, it almost put him to sleep. Her voice was barely more than a whisper, soft and lovely.  
"I really do love you, you know that?" Creedy roused himself from his near slumber and raised himself onto one elbow to look down at her. With his other hand he brushed her cheek softly and smiled at those words.  
"I love you too Ali, always and forever." She leaned up and kissed him. Ali sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to his warm chest.

The next morning Creedy had the energy of a man who had had entirely to much Starbucks coffee, and since that was out of the question that left option two: he was reallyREALLY happy. They arrived together for breakfast, Creedy had every intention of announcing their engagement to everyone present, Ali just didn't know it yet. She was led unsuspecting to the middle of the floor, where he clanged a fork against a plate in gong like fashion. He cleared his throat, big goofy grin on face and waited for everyone to quiet down and give him their undivided attention. Ali tugged on his arm.  
"Creedy what do you think your doing?" He grinned at her and took her hand before turning back to the crowd, a few more had gathered in the doorway in curiosity.  
"Hello everyone, as you all know I'm Creedy, this is Ali." He gestured towards her and bowed, a few people laughed. Ali turned pink.  
"Last night Ali and I agreed on something very special."  
"A name for the baby?" Some anonymous person called out, Creedy took it in stride and turned towards the direction of the voice.  
"No need to agree on that, it's Creedy Jr." When the laughter died down he continued on.  
"Last night I asked Ali to marry me. And she said yes." A packed house on opening night could not have given more applause, by now Ali was a more crimson shade than the sweater she was currently wearing.

Isa and Mattie were clinging to each other, tears of happiness cascading down their cheeks. Many formed a line and offered hugs and congratulatory slaps on the back to the beaming couple. They kissed each other, longer than a peck on the lips but not quite long enough to qualify as one of those 'everyone blush and turn your heads away' kisses. He kept her close to his chest and she rested her head on his shoulder. Across the room she saw Quinn standing in the doorway, he did not look happy at all, he looked defeated, hopeless. He uncrossed his arms and disappeared through the door into the shadows. Creedy gave her a squeeze and thoughts of Quinn quickly vanished from her mind, after all she had to pop someone's bubble about a certain name for a certain baby.

* * *

_Review please. :-)_


End file.
